


By Our Powers Combined

by Fitzsimmons_Forever



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Blim (mentioned), Blushing Fred, Both of them being sappy and madly in love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark! Wesley, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fred teasing Wesley, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Knox is a creep, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spike can't use an elevator, Tickling, Trish Burkle is Suspicious, and a happy start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmons_Forever/pseuds/Fitzsimmons_Forever
Summary: Fred and Wesley have been dating for a week and it's been the happiest of their lives. When Fred is infected by the essence of Illyria, Wesley is desperate to save her. He remembers Angel telling him about a series of trials that - if completed by a worthy challenger - will compel the Powers That Be to magically heal any other person. Wesley sets out to save Fred at any cost, but he won't be able to do it without her. And Fred is not a damsel in distress.





	1. Watching from on High

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was originally meant to be a fix-it fic for THAT EPISODE. But then I wanted to write a little fluffy Fresley at the start and I lost all control. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Unfortunately it is not beta-ed so any mistakes are my own. Comments & Kudos are appreciated - enjoy!

I could pinpoint the exact second Wesley lost all hope. It wasn’t the first time in his life I’d seen him give in to  _despair._ That had been during his period of isolation from us the previous year. After he’d taken Angel’s son in a misguided attempt to do what was right. I could now see - because now I could see so much more of everything: people that were closed books were now clearly written pages - that even then, he had held on to hope. Hope for  _redemption._  Reconciliation. Acceptance.

 

He’d got there eventually. Rejoined us. Got to see Fred again, without her treating him with disgust. I had always known he had it bad for Fred, but until I was here I hadn’t seen how bad it was: how desperately he loved her since the moment they first met. Maybe since before: looking down from above, it was clear there had always been a hole in Wesley’s life. A lack of a true friend, a supportive person, someone who challenged him without belittling him: a soulmate. He believed Fred was that. I couldn’t find much fault with his assessment.

 

Somewhere along the way, during the battle against the Beast, the mission to re-ensoul Angelus and even the horrifying days spent fighting Jasmine, he had been accepted back into the group. Rekindled friendships. Rekindled hope of something _more_  than a friendship with Fred. A hope that I had watched despairingly as it dampened and slipped away over months spent at Wolfram & Hart, before surging up into something approaching euphoria at the end of a long day spent working with Fred - he had been so ignorant to the blatant signals she was throwing off that I had half a mind to reach down from on high and slap some sense into him, and damn the consequences - when something between them had finally blossomed. The light of his life was no longer a distant beacon, but a raging bonfire. Fred no longer just lit the way: she warmed his very soul. I could see the contentment and peace he’d finally achieved, along with the blissful happiness that had blossomed inside Fred. The aching cuteness, the grossly sappy nature of their relationship that was liable to give anyone around them terminal diabetes.

 

And now, he was going to die. Or, do something close to dying. Worse than death, certainly. Perhaps worse than almost anything. But I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I? The momentWesley lost all hope, came when he was reading a book. Notably, every tipping point towards ruination in his life had come following the turn of a page. I looked over his shoulder and sawhim read three words written neatly on a page.

 

Illyria the Merciless.

 

God, she was a bitch. And I’m an expert on bitches.


	2. You Make me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to Fred was the most wonderful thing in the world.

I blinked my eyes open slowly. A few stray beams of sunlight were peeking through the tiniest gap in the curtains of Fred’s apartment. Fred’s bedroom was certainly messy: not in a chaotic way, but in the lovable, lived-in way. Every room occupied by Winifred Burkle just screamed life! I still remembered the bashful smile on her face when she’d given me a tiny bonsai tree, scolding me for the lack of colour in my apartment. The bonsai had been placed reverentially on a windowsill: by some miracle, I was even remembering to water it whenever I managed to snatch a few hours away from the office. The hours I had managed to snatch away from the office had been much more plentiful and enjoyable this past week.

This was mostly down to the person in possession of the angelic face with soft brown eyes gazing at me, her head propped up on one arm on the pillow opposite me. Fred’s lips were slightly puckered, as if she was submerged in thought, as she often was. Her chocolate brown hair was a messy, beautiful tangle spread out between her pink pillow - the exact shade she’d blushed when I’d first commented on the colour of the bedspread - and matching duvet. 

I smiled at her. “Good morning, Fred.”  
She shifted her gaze, becoming more lucid and smiling shyly. “Morning Wesley.”  
I inched closer to her, reaching out my hand under the covers to grasp hers. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as I entwined our fingers. God, she was so perfect. “I don’t deserve you.” I murmured, kissing her chastely.   
Fred rolled her eyes, shifting closer to me. “Stop with the pitying compliments. Why don’t you give me an unabashedly nice compliment which isn’t self-deprecating and - if I’m sufficiently pleased - I may even respond in kind.”  
“You’re a goddess.” I whispered, leaning in and kissing her deeply. She gave a hum of contentment, snaking her free arm around my head to pull me closer.   
“Which goddess?” She whispered, breaking off the kiss.  
“Athena,” I smiled, prepared for this line of enquiry. “Wisdom. Battle strategy. Most intelligent of all the gods.”  
“That’s not half-bad.” Fred nodded, and lent in.  
“Wait.” I rolled over onto my back. Fred proved harder to discourage then I predicted and rolled with me, resting her head on top of the duvet above my chest. We were impossibly tangled up: tantalisingly close but separated by this insufferable duvet. “Where’s my compliment?” I demanded, trying to maintain focus in the face of Winifred Burkle biting her lip as she stared at my lips.

She smirked and leaned forwards, putting her mouth to my ear. “I love your stubble.” She whispered. “It tickles.”  
“That’s the best you can do?” I sat up, staring her in the eyes, daring her to respond.  
“That’s the best you deserve.” She smiled coyly, eyes inviting challenge as she rose up, hugging the duvet to her chest, but letting it slip down slightly to expose the wonderfully soft, silky skin of her shoulders. She knew just how to tease me.

“You’re going to regret that.” I smiled, putting my mouth to her ear and whispering. “Do you know why?”  
“Why?” She replied, smiling coyly.  
“Because I know exactly where you’re ticklish.”

I leapt on her, ticking the soles of her feet and the sides of her ribs. She collapsed in a squealing ball. “Wesley, Wesley stooop!! You stop now, now! Don’t you dare!” Eventually the tickling collapsed back into more kissing: I wasn’t complaining. I rested my forehead on hers. “Don’t. Tickle. Me. Again.” Fred warned, face cast in an expression of mock seriousness.  
“I’m sorry.” I pouted. “I thought you wanted someone who’d make you laugh.”  
She rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.”  
“You’re indescribable.” 

She flushed slightly and I felt a warmth settle in my chest: even after all these years, I could make her blush. That was fun. Being able to speak my mind - and nothing more - but still drive her to distraction? It was a delight.

“Well, unlike some lazy layabouts.” Fred rolled away from me and got out of bed. “I have important work to get down today.” She stretched languidly, arms overhead. Her flowery blue nightshirt was pulled up slightly, just exposing the small of her back above her pyjama bottoms. She shook her head, walking towards the bathroom. “Are you ever going to stop staring at me?”  
“Only when you stop loving it.”  
Fred shook her head and paused in front of the bathroom door. “You’re gonna make me late.” Fred declared, tapping her foot impatiently.  
“How?” I frowned.  
She huffed. “I need to shower.”In my defence, I had barely woken up. And the wonders of the Winifred Burkle morning experience didn’t lend themselves to stimulating rational thought. “And?”  
She crossed her arms and pouted. “Am I a goddess?”  
“Absolutely.”

“Then I demand worship. And your goddess has decreed there shall be no more wasting of warm water, considering how much your tea habit is costing me.”

Fred turned away and walked into the bathroom. I was almost certain she added a little extra sway to her hips as she casually pulled her nightshirt over her head and rolled her shoulders. I caught her smug smirk in the mirror moments before I tossed her into the shower and dived in after.

\+ + + + + + +

“You know,” I said conversationally. “I would never have thought of this. It’s so unique.”“Why ever not?” Fred raised an eyebrow archly.  
“Well, it’s just genius. Revolutionary. Only a truly great mind could have made such a breakthrough.”  
Fred shrugged modestly. “Unfortunately not all of us can be visionaries, Watson. I do, however, appreciate your quips and your slowness to grasp my machinations.” She had shifted into a ridiculously bad upper-class english accent.  
“I think it’s quite obvious,” Copying her as I glanced disdainfully away from her breakthrough. “Elementary, even. That I am the Sherlock here. Watson, after all, has the doctorate. Holmes is the mysterious stranger, bound up in books. Eccentric habits. A rogue vigilante, operating outside the law…”  
“I swear, if you allude to being a Rogue demon hunter one more time…”  
“Then what?”  
“Then no more ice cream for breakfast for you!” She snatched her breakthrough bowl from the middle of the table and plonked it down in front of her.  
“You can’t seriously believe you can eat all of that before I rip that bowl from your hands?” I smiled dangerously.  
Fred stuck out her tongue. “I have become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”

Without warning she plunged her face into the bowl of ice cream and started slurping it down like a maniac. I blinked, then leapt into action. “Give it back!” I grabbed the bowl.  
She slapped me. “It’s mine!” She protested through a mouthful of ice cream, free hand holding the bowl down. “Go eat your cereal and be sad, like you would have been before I introduced you to this idea.”

I sighed. “Please, Sherlock can I have the ice cream?”  
She stopped abruptly and looked up at me. Her face was absolutely covered in ice cream. The blueberry ice cream was smeared on her cheeks and bits of it were even in her hair, tinging the ends blue. “Call me that again.” She purred.

Then Fred winced and grabbed her head. “Owwwwwwwww. Ow. Ow. Ow.” She mumbled.  
“Fred?” I frowned, reaching out to caress her shoulder. She mumbled something under her breath.  
“What was that?” I squinted.  
She squeezed her eyes shut. “Brain freeze.”

I burst out laughing, resting my head on the table. I felt the awful chilling cold as the bowl of ice cream was dunked onto my head. My laughter died. I looked up at Fred, who was gazing nonchalantly off to the side. “I just washed my hair.” I muttered plaintively.  
“I washed it, actually.” She corrected me.  
“I washed yours first. And yours is a nightmare. How did you get it so tangled?”“You got my hair tangled, so don’t go pointing the finger of blame.”

 

I sighed and pulled the bowl off my head, setting it down on the table. I looked at what was left of the ice cream: covered in hair. Ruinous. “How am I supposed to go to work looking like this?”

Fred cocked her head. “You could try looking ridiculous?” She suggested. “That usually works.”  
I slumped. “You know,” I said carefully. “We could not go to our jobs at evil incorporated today.”  
Fred snorted. “What excuse should we give? Monster flu?”  
I shrugged. “Sure. Or you could say I was possessed by a demon and filled with a desire for long walks in the park, hours on the beach and time cuddled on a sofa drying off.”

Fred nodded slowly. “I kind of like the sound of that demon. BUT, he sounds like a slacker. I’m no slacker. I’m not going to be caught up some demon’s bad boy shenanigans.”  
I groaned. “Please? I don’t want to go to work today.”  
“Get your head out of the ice cream and towel off. There could be something fun waiting for us! Like a mummy.”

“Mummies are fairly dull, actually.” I replied. “I faced one once. At the Watcher academy.”  
“Under ‘controlled conditions’?” Fred raised an eyebrow, tossing me a towel.  
“Naturally. The Council weren’t about to risk their best and brightest.”  
“Well,” Fred looped her arms around my shoulders. “I’m glad they didn’t.” She leaned in. I leaned back.

Fred twisted away from my lips, licked the ice cream off my cheeks, patted me on the back and began to walk off. I snatched her arm and she squealed, smiling as I spun her around so as to properly return the favour. She swatted me away, snatched my towel and wiped what was left of the ice cream off her face. She drew herself up to her full (not very imposing) height and glared at me stonily. “Bad Wesley. Go get the car.”

“But I don’t want to.” I crooned.   
“What’s your excuse?”  
“Give me a few hours to come up with one.”

\+ + + + + + +

Fred was driving today, which meant she also got to pick the music. I made a show of resistance, of course. Protesting when she loaded the cassette. But I didn’t mind one iota. Because if Fred picked the music, it meant she would sing along to every song. “Ain’t no mountain high enough!” Fred sang.  
“Ain’t no valley low enough.” I replied.  
“Ain’t no river wide enough!”  
“To keep me from getting to you!” We sang in unison.

I was not gifted with a good singing voice. I wasn’t as bad as Angel, but Fred… well not to mix metaphors, but she sang like an angel. She bopped her head to the songs and she laughed, sunlight streaming through the windows and bouncing off her hair. The sunlight slipped away abruptly, as the car trekked through Wolfram & Hart’s car park. I sighed, leaning back in my seat. “What’s the matter?” Fred asked, having parked the car. “Miss the sunshine?”  
“How could I?” I murmured, running a hand through her hair to caress the back of her neck. “My sunshine’s right here.”  
She flushed. “I do walk right into these, don’t I?” She murmured, flustered.  
I shrugged. “Not so much walk, more sprint headlong…”

“Oh, shut up.” She pulled me into a deepening kiss. I could have spent hours tangled up with Fred, letting her ridiculously happy songs trill along on the player. I eventually, unhappily, broke it off and leant back, smoothing down my shirt. Fred pouted. “What was that for?”  
“We’re at work, Dr Burkle.” I put on my haughtiest expression. “We must be professional.”  
“Of course, Mister Pryce.” She replied, exiting the car. “Tell me, how many orphans has your division succeeded in creating this week?”  
“Oh, I’s say no less than forty.” I pushed the button on the elevator.  
“And I’d heard such great things about you, Mr Pryce. What a disappointment. In the Science division, we not only created almost a hundred orphans but we found a method to harvest their tears in order to power a continent-destroying super-weapon.”  
“In Wolfram & Hart’s more esteemed branches,” I said snidely. “We prefer the subtler approach. It is far more conducive to the creation of misery to create fewer orphans, but brainwash them into ruthless killers and release them. Too many orphans spoil the deliciously evil broth.”  
“An archaic view. One I will be happy to divest you of.” Fred turned and smiled at me wickedly “Among other things.”

The doors pinged open. We both snapped our gaze forwards, rigidly professional expressions fixed on our faces. Spike groaned, removing his hands from his ears. “Give me a bloody break will ya?”  
Struggling to keep a straight face, I exited the elevator. I nodded goodbye. “Dr Burkle.”  
“Mr Pryce.”   
“I can’t even use this poxing lift!” Spike yelled. “I can smell the bloody sexual tension in here! Where were you two all night?”  
“Together.” We replied in unison. This time, it was my turn to blush. Fred winked and sashayed away. 

She was definitely adding extra sway to her hips. I suddenly felt extremely motivated to come up with that excuse.

\+ + + + + + +

I rushed up the stairs, feeling the irresistible smile sliding onto my face that always accompanied Fred’s presence. “I was just thinking of an excuse to come and see you.”  
“How’s that working out for you?”

We talked a bit longer, about going out to somewhere that I’d gone to pains to keep secret from Fred. I’d paid in cash, done everything under an alias and told only Lorne anything of my plan, and only because I’d needed his help to organise it: everyone else had sworn to stay mum, promising me - on pain of death - to respond to any question of Fred’s about the date with ‘Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies’. Not even Fred could pull any conclusions out of that. All I had to do to stop her from knowing was avoid spilling the beans myself. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to do that, not sure I would be able to wait that long, if she kept making my heart sing like she had been thus far.

“You make me happy!” Fred trilled along to Lorne’s tune, warmth flooding through her voice, a shy smile creeping onto her face. I felt like my heart was about to burst with happiness. Because after years of pining, of remorse, failure and loss… Winifred Burkle was finally looking back at me the way I’d always seen her. Like I was her sunshine.

For the briefest moment I was so wrapped up in that warm glow of happiness. I was slow. Slow to see Lorne spinning around, an expression of horror and terror frozen onto his face. Slow to respond to Fred, face contorted in shock, as she vomited a spatter of blood onto my face and collapsed into my arms. “Medical!” I screamed, staring into Fred’s eyes as they fluttered shut. “Someone get medical, now!” I held her tight. I couldn’t lose her. I couldn’t.

If anyone in this building, no anyone in this city, this country, this world deserved a happy ending, it was Winifred Burkle. 

A tiny, bitter, dark part of me whispered: since when does anyone get what they deserve?


	3. Hope Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley will not let this be her end.

The words were printed on the page, clear as blackest night. 

Illyria the Merciless.

Fred wasn’t under siege by a demon. Not some illness or parasite that could be expunged by a bottle of cheap alcohol. An Old one. Something more powerful than anything in this dimension: perhaps even stronger than the Senior Partners. I flashed back suddenly to Sunnydale graduation, a giant snake devouring students left and right, seemingly invulnerable. And that had been but a fragment: a watered-down manifestation of an Old one’s power, starved of real sustenance. I felt it instinctively: standard magic couldn’t solve this. Science wouldn’t have an answer for it. The cold tendrils of despair wrapped themselves around my heart and squeezed gently. This was the bleakest instance of my existence: the instant my hope slipped away.

You’re going to lose her. It’s what you deserve. So much pain, so many trials and none of it will matter - what are you, without her?

Then I had it: not a plan. Not anything close to a plan. The shadow of a thought. Of a way. A chance. As I sent Angel and Spike to the Deep Well, I was certain that any magic there which could extract Illyria from Fred would come at a grave price: it would be a price neither of them were willing to pay. Part of me considered trying to go there alone and leave them here, but I knew neither of them would allow it. And if even one of them came with me, the price would not be paid and Fred would die. And she’d die alone. 

Not an option.

“Lorne.” I said , as he began to leave my office, the last of my friends to do so. My voice was ragged. I didn’t have to be an empath demon to hear my pain translating into it. Lorne turned to face me. “Please shut the door, Lorne.”

He looked confused, but obliged. “Wesley,” He said gently. “You should go to Fred. Angel and Spike will fix this, they’ll-”  
“They won’t.” I said bitterly. “But you already knew that, didn’t you? You heard her sing. What did you see.”  
He looked at the floor. “I saw her end, Wesley.”  
“Die?” I asked, voice steely.  
“No.” Lorne whispered. “Death would be a mercy. This… thing. It’s doing worse than that. It’s eating her soul.”

The sadness was gone by then: replaced by a white hot anger. This would not stand. I was Wesley-Wyndham Pryce: I had fought gods before and won. And then, only the world had been at stake. This time the stakes were higher. “Lorne.” I spoke in a dangerously soft voice, slipping back into last year’s mannerisms without meaning to. “If there was any way you knew of that I could save Fred, you’d tell me. Wouldn’t you?”  
“Of course, Wes.” Lorne looked hurt.   
“Promise me.”  
“Wesley,” His voice softened. “You’re in pain. But there is a solution-”  
“Promise. Me.”  
Lorne stared into my eyes. “I promise.”  
“Thank you.” I began to pace subconsciously. “Several years ago, Darla was dying of syphilis having been resurrected as a human. Angel vanished along with her, going to you for help. Many hours later he returned. He eventually confided in me that there were a series of trials he had completed: that upon completion, the Powers that Be were going to heal Darla. That they were ultimately unable to, as she had already been resurrected. I know you told him where to find those trials. Now, do me the same courtesy.”

Lorne began shaking his head, backing away. “Listen, Wes. These trials: they’re for champions. Not the likes of us. You’d never survive.”  
“I have done a lot of questionable things in my life. Many things I’ve regretted. I even ended up working here, in this cesspool of evil, which has now decided to snatch away the only truly good thing I’ve ever had in my life. I am no champion, Lorne.” I stepped forwards, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “But if I can’t be Winifred Burkle’s champion, even this once, then I have no more desire to exist.”

Lorne shook his head hesitantly. “Wesley, you-”  
Then I sang. I sang the song me and Fred had chuckled and danced through on our way to work today. It was about love, of course. How it could conquer. Lorne waved his hand, signalling me to stop a few bars in. “I see I can’t talk you out of this.”  
I shook my head. “Just give me the location.”  
He blew out a deep breath then scrubbed down an address on a piece of paper. “I have no idea what’s in there. Angel couldn’t tell you either: they wipe your memory of the challenges.”  
“I’m sure I’ll muddle through.”

I retrieved my pistols from my desk, slung on my armoured jacket, retrieved my wrist-mounted swords and snatched up the reference book pertaining to magic. I pushed open the door to my office and called behind me. “Lorne, would you mind driving me there?”  
“Oh hell, now you want to make me an accessory to your horrible death?” Lorne threw his hands up in the air. “Look, I’ll help if you want. But tell me this: if you die in there and Angel saves Fred… how is she going to feel?”  
“If Angel fails and I don’t do this now, she’ll never feel anything.” I turned to face him. “She’ll never get to cuddle Feigenbaum in her sleep without realising. Never wake up having buried her face in the wrong pillow by accident. Not the blissful warmth of the sun on her face. The tender caress of someone who loves her. The taste of ice cream, or tacos. Never read a scientific article and babble about it ceaselessly, endearingly for days afterwards. Trade witty barbs. Sing along to her favourite songs. Bounce her head and tap her feet to a catchy tune. Know the peace of an afterlife. Her happiness is worth infinitely more to me than anything I possess, or ever could. I would trade a thousandth of a percentage chance for her survival in exchange for my life and consider myself lucky. Now, am I going to have to sing another song or are you going to get me a damn car and meet me in front of the building in five minutes?”  
Lorne blinked. I saw the hint of a tear in one eye. He sniffled slightly. “I’ll make it a fast car.”

\+ + + + + + +

I caught Fred trying to sneak out of medical. “Where do you think you’re going?” I asked, steering her back towards the bed.  
“I just came up with an excuse to go and see you.” She smiled, voice hoarse. “I think I might be a little ill.”  
I felt my heart shatter. “Get back in bed.” I whispered. She looked so frail. Her manic energy, her inner strength suppressed and worn down.   
“I’m gonna make it through this.” She glared at me, daring me to disagree as she clambered into bed. “I am not some damsel in distress. I will not be cut down by some monster flu.”  
“You won’t be.” I whispered. kneeling down next to her and gripping her hand: it felt sweaty and limp… but solid as rock. “We’re all working the problem. Angel and Spike have a plan.”“What do you have?” She frowned suspiciously. I cursed inwardly: she could see right through me.  
“A better plan.”  
Fred swallowed. “Does it involve you staying here? Because I like that plan.”  
I felt my heart shatter a little more. “No, I… I have to go. I have a way to save you.”  
“Please.” She whispered. “I want you here. We can beat this together.”  
“Fred… do you trust me with your life?”  
“Yes.” She swallowed.  
“I would do anything to save you. And I only just found a way to do it. So I’m going to leave and I’m going to fix this. Gunn is on his way down, he’ll keep you company. I’ll be back in a few hours. Less.” If I came back.  
She shook her head determinedly. “Please. I don’t want Charles, I want you.” Tears formed in her eyes. “Wesley, please, why won’t you stay?”  
“Because I love you too much to let you die.” I stood up, kissed her forehead and began to walk away.  
“Wait!” She yelled. I turned to face her. “I love you too.”

That was all I really needed. Then Fred went one better: “Go show this ridiculous, puny demon bitch that it messed with the wrong Rogue demon hunter.” I felt new strength course through me. I felt revitalised. “I’ll do you one better. It messed with the wrong genius physicist and Rogue demon hunter.” I sprinted out of the lab, making straight for the car. Lorne was waiting in the driver’s seat, drumming his hands on the wheel nervously and humming. I leapt into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. “Drive.”

Lorne spared me the wise remark I knew he was capable of and slammed down the accelerator. What followed was the most manic traffic incident to take place in LA that month: there were pileups, rescheduled roadworks and several traumatised police officers. Lorne drove like a demon. I wasn’t paying attention to any of it. I had my nose buried in the book, furiously working to memorise a page, mouthing the words over and over. No sense in not being prepared.


	4. Flesh Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith, Valour and Pain

The car screeched to a stop at the side of the road. Lorne breathed out and wiped sweat off his forehead. “There we go, sugar. We made it.”  
“Thank you.” I got out of the car and raised an eyebrow at the stationary Lorne. “Not coming?”  
He shook his head vigorously. “I have knowledge of the first trial. If I came with you, you could be disqualified.”  
“Right. In that case, stay in this car until I come back.”  
“Wesley?” I stopped mid-march and turned back to face him. “Hum me a few bars?” He asked pleadingly.  
“I’d rather not know, thanks. Take care of yourself Lorne. If I’m not back in a few hours… tell Fred I’m sorry."

I sprinted past old derelict buildings, coming up short at an abandoned, empty outdoor pool. I raised an eyebrow, double checking the address. This was it. I looked into the pool. It was a long way down. “To hell with it.” I charged down the diving board and leapt. I rushed towards the bottom, daring the concrete to try and stop me. At the last second there was a flash of light and I fell through the floor and into a dark chamber.

I rose to my feet and dusted myself off, looking round to assess my environment. A relatively large chamber. Torches on the walls. A small corridor running around the perimeter of the room, separated in places by walls. A metal gate. A man in a pristine black suit, dressed like a valet. I looked at him. “You have faith, Mr Pryce. Impressive. Now we shall test your valour.” He smiled. “I will be assisting you with the trials, Sir. First, I’ll need to remove your memory that a friend of yours survived them.” he flicked his wrist. “That wasn’t so bad, was it Sir?”  
I frowned. “What wasn’t so bad?”

There was a rippling in the air, the slightest shimmering and Fred materialised a few feet away from me. She sagged against a wall, groaning. She glanced around feverishly. “Wesley? What is this place?”  
“It’s going to be okay, Fred.” I said soothingly, then turned to the valet. “Why is Fred here?”  
“You wish to save her life?” He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. “Then she is your collateral. Should you complete all 3 trials, she will be made whole.”  
“If I fail?”  
“She would die instantly.” I stiffened. I’d screwed up. Again. I should have done more research. Asked for more knowledge. I hadn’t known that to be here, I’d have to put Fred in even more jeopardy than she was already. “In the meantime Winifred, feel free to relax in our antechamber. There is a couch and some warm cocoa.” The valet waved a hand and Fred, staring at me in confusion, faded away.

“I was not informed her life would be at risk,” I argued. “Is there any other-”  
“My apologies, Sir. Life is the bargain here. By entering you have placed hers in the balance, along with your own.”  
“Fine.” I snarled. “What do I need to do?”  
“There are three distinct challenges. I will need your shirt, shoes and the quite extensive armoury in your possession.”  
“Unarmed combat, then?” I enquired, shrugging off my shirt.   
“Well.” The Valet took my shirt and sword. “You’ll be unarmed.”

His left eyebrow rose progressively higher as I handed him my collapsible wrist-mounted swords, twin pistols, backup axe, bottle of holy water and book. I finally stepped out of my shoes and handed them over. “That may just be the most extensive set of weaponry I’ve seen brought here thus far. Kudos for preparation.”

“What are the three challenges?” I asked.  
“Not my place to say. Socks, please.” I handed them over. “But,” He squinted at me. “I suppose I can give you the same advice I gave our most recent challenger. The gate behind you will open: the first challenge consists only in walking through it. Best of luck.” The valet faded from existence.

The gate clanked open and I spun to face it. Walking through it was a hideously ugly demon: mottled yellow flesh, sunken angry eyes, with a sword strapped to its back and wielding a hooked chain. “A Valak’nosh demon.” I raised an eyebrow. “How very original.”  
The demon snarled and took a step forwards. I raised a hand.  
“Now, before you cut me in half with that chain, would you allow me the courtesy of saying a few words?”

\+ + + + + + +

“Let me see him.” The collateral demanded, holding herself upright through a grip on my arm that would doubtless feel tight to a human.  
“That is your right.” I consented. “However, most challengers face a horrible death. Are you sure you want his end to be the last thing you see?”  
“Show. Me. Wesley. Or I’ll… I’ll throw up on you and hope you get infected by this demon bitch too!”  
“Oh, that, ah… won’t be necessary. If you insist.” I tapped her on the forehead and she gasped, eyes going blank as her vision shifted to a view of the trail chamber from above. I sighed and set her back down on the couch. These challenges were becoming more and more irksome.

\+ + + + + + +

The Valak’nosh cocked its head, as if surprised. 

“Thank you for allowing me my last.” I smiled, then focused my will entirely, envisioning the end result as the book instructed. “Ho dum shi vah, ho dum shi vah, ho dum shi vah!” A beam of superheated white flame roared from my extended left arm, bearing down on the demon. I suppressed a scream of pain as the raging flame seared my arm, burning away flesh. I was thankful that it was a third-degree burn: no nerve endings left to feel the pain. The area around the burn was certainly going to sting in a bit though.The magnitude of what I’d done hit me: I’d actually done it. I’d done real magic. Hell yes. And I’d managed not to burn off my eyebrows. I returned my attention to the demon.

The Valak’nosh roared in rage and dived forwards under the burst, crashing into the floor. I walked forwards, shifting my aim to let the flames envelop its head. It roared in pain and rage: it wouldn’t be incapacitated for long. Valak’nosh demons healed remarkably fast. I removed the demon’s sword from the sheath on its back and chopped off its head. I followed suit by removing both arms, then kicking the separated pieces away to prevent it from re-assembling itself. It took me slightly longer to carve a gap in its torso, then heft the upper half away from the legs, head and arms (the three other pieces were incapable of reassembling without this one). I doubled back, hanging the torso up - bound in chains - from one of the torches. I returned to the snarling disembodied head, turning it onto its face and squishing it into the ground with the point of my sword. “Am I required to remove its teeth one-by-one, or will this be sufficient?”

By way of answer, the gate slowly clanked open. I nodded approvingly and made to go through it. The sword was yanked from my grip as I crossed the threshold. I made another attempt to tug it over the threshold. “I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything other than hokey from anyone unoriginal enough to use a Valak’nosh demon.” I abandoned the sword and kept going. I’d used my memorised spell and nearly lost an arm. Hopefully the next trial wouldn’t attempt to deprive me of any other extremities. As I rounded the corner and saw what awaited me, I was suddenly acutely reminded that I lacked shoes.

\+ + + + + + +

“Very unorthodox.” I smiled approvingly. Magic. An interesting solution, if costly. “I fear he has inconvenienced himself in this next trial by so handily defeating the first. He should be reaching it any second.”

That he had reached the second trial was confirmed by a horrified gasp from the collateral. “Do remember to relax. It would be a shame if you expired during his trials.”  
“If I did, would you let him out?”  
“Goodness gracious, no. That would hardly be sporting.”

\+ + + + + + +

I sighed, cradling my almost-but-not-entirely-ruined forearm. I scanned the room before me. A long corridor. Opening up into an extremely small chamber with a raised font in the centre. Past that, a door. The floor hissed, composed as it was of hot coals. I stretched slightly higher trying to glimpse what was in the bowl. No luck. It was going to be either some other demon… or something I needed to get past that door. Probably both. Nothing else for it. I closed my eyes, attempting to recall the Watchers’ academy advice on walking over hot coals. I grimaced and raised my right hand. I spat on it repeatedly, then wiped my saliva over the sole of my left foot. I repeated for the right foot. I grimaced and ran across the hot coals. The moisture on my feet would only protect me a short time and I could already feel that terrible heat, or rather the hint of that terrible heat, start to assault me.

I stopped at the bowl, looked down into it, and swore. It about two thirds full of a dark red liquid. I swore, despite myself. I knew what was in it, just as surely as I knew - inexplicably - that there was a key at the bottom of it.

\+ + + + + + +

“Is that… blood?” The collateral muttered.  
“In a manner of speaking.” I replied. “This test is intended to cause the challenger as much pain as possible. Usually there would be acid or some such in the bowl, but we already established Wesley is resilient to physical pain. Further, he could simply use his damaged arm and avoid much of the pain thanks to his damaged nerve endings.”  
“Third degree burns.” Fred whispered. “Wesley, you magnificent idiot. What’s the liquid?”  
“Blood that will bring Wesley a truly painful experience. The blood of a half-demon: Billy.” 

\+ + + + + + +

I grimaced and plunged my hand into the bowl, feeling the wet, horribly warm blood soak my skin. I felt my fingers close around the key.

Around the handle of the axe that I’d used to hunt Fred. Remembered hunting her. The thrill of it. The glorious release. The pleasure I’d felt at her naked fear. It rushed through me: I relived every moment. Not once. A thousand times, in the space of a second. I felt that hate bubble up within me. Why should I save Fred? When had she ever cared? She wasn’t capable of it. Stringing me along for years. Dating Gunn, Knox, crushing on Angel… anyone but me. Obliteration was what she deserved. I smirked, closing my eyes and imagining the look of pain on her face, the fear she would feel as her soul was snuffed out. Oh, yes. This was poetic. The woman who crushed my will, subjected to the same fate.

I saw Fred’s face in my mind. Then she broke into a smile. I was out of the hotel. In a park. We were lying down on the grass, the afternoon she first kissed me. Eating ice cream, basking in the sunlight. We’d gone out for dinner: tacos of course. We’d laughed, whispered secrets, shared our darkest fears. Tried to top each other with stories of valour or wit. I’d lost handily at scrabble and been almost about to sulk when she’d wrapped me in a hug.

I resisted the urge to throw up, trying desperately to banish any thought of hurting Fred, filling my mind with every positive memory I had. I didn’t want to hurt Fred. I loved Fred. I loved everything about her. Billy had already screwed up my first chance with Fred: not again. Not now. Not ever. I was never going to hurt her. I was here to save her. “Eat shit, Billy.” I snarled, dragging the key out of the bowl and charging to the door. Feeling the burning coals starting to cook my feet, I stumbled forwards, jammed the key into the lock and staggered through the door. 

I slammed it shut behind me and leaned against it, letting out a shaky breath. This room was in near total-darkness, but I could tell it was large. I could feel the emptiness stretching away. I took a step forwards. 

Candles flared into existence around me, as torches appeared on the walls. I glanced down in time to see lines of chalk rapidly drawing themselves around my feet, shifting to form a magic circle. A binding circle. Not meant to bind me, I could tell: this was intended for something far stronger.

The Valet popped back into existence, clapping for a few brief seconds. “Nicely done, Mr Pryce. Nicely done. You can remove the consternated expression, the effects of Billy’s blood have already been wiped from your system.”

I sagged with relief. “What manner of trial is this?”  
The Valet nodded sagely. “The one that kills you.”


	5. Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley is willing to sacrifice himself. Fred doesn't want him to.

He waved a hand and Fred materialised a few feet to my side, within a similar magic circle: except this one was designed to hold mortals within it. 

“Wesley!” She gasped, then coughed viciously and collapsed sideways. She would have fallen over but slammed into an invisible wall at the edge of the circle.   
“Wesley, don’t.” She pleaded. “Don’t do this.”

“Fred, focus on breathing. We’re almost done.” I turned to the Valet. “I don’t follow.”  
“In order to save a life, we must take a life. To save Winifred Burkle, you must die. Well. Usually it’s death. In this case…”

I saw the sarcophagus materialise between me and Fred and I felt white hot rage stir in the pit of my stomach. The Valet continued. “Winifred’s soul is being consumed. If you wish for her to be spared, you must suffer that fate instead. The essence of Illyria will be drawn from Winifred and transferred into you. You will be consumed: feel all the agony. Your soul consumed. The essence of Illyria will be returned to this vessel once you are dead. Or rather… obliterated.”

My mouth felt dry suddenly. I was very conscious of both the Valet and Fred staring at me. “No catch?” I asked hesitantly.  
“I’m afraid not.”  
“Wesley.” Fred was banging on the invisible walls, screaming at me. “Step out of that circle. Get out of here! I am not going to let you destroy your own soul over me! Angel and Spike will find another way.”

“As a matter of fact,” The Valet continued. “They will not. But, she is otherwise correct: you are free to leave the circle and by extension this process. Both of you will be released. Winifred can enjoy what time she has left. You will live.”

“No.” I replied, turning to Fred. “I might endure. Exist. But I wouldn’t be living. Life is about being with people you love. Wanting things. Having purpose. I spent less than a year without you in my life, Fred, and it almost broke me. I won’t spend a life that way. Much less an eternal afterlife. I’m sorry.”

“I feel the same way!” Fred yelled. “What happened to me… that is bad luck. What you’re doing… it’s suicide! You can’t! I forbid you, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce!”  
“Do it, Valet. Get this over with.” I hesitated. “Don’t make her watch what happens to me.”  
“Very well.” He opened his mouth, then paused and turned to face me. “May I ask one question?”  
“Make it brief.” I said grimly: I didn’t want to spend too much time contemplating my upcoming non-existence. God, I was so afraid. Such a coward. Even at the end. And every passing moment increased the risk that Fred would die.  
“Isn’t the world a better place with you in it?” He stepped forwards. “You’re practically a champion now. Passed these trials. A little the worse for wear, I grant you… but one success among thousands of failures. You can do a lot of good. Save so many lives. And after all you’ve suffered - more than most - don’t you deserve the bliss of an afterlife?”

I laughed bitterly. “If you think the world is a better place with me in it than Winifred Burkle, then you’re a fool. A blind one. I can be cruel. Heartless. I’m a second-rate ex-Watcher, a poor substitute for a champion: Winifred Burkle is a hero. She has suffered more than I can ever know and she’s remained good and kind and… somehow, she saw the good at the centre of this bitter, broken man. Now, obliterate me and save her.”

“Very well. Final words?”  
I turned to Fred, tears streaming down both our faces. “Don’t mourn me. Lorne is outside with a car, he’ll take you back. Thank him for helping me. Try to keep Angel and Spike from doing anything too bloody stupid. Tell Gunn he’ll miss me. Burn Wolfram & Hart to the ground, then dance on the ashes. Be happy.” I hesitated. “I love you.”

Fred clenched her fists and stared back at me, tears streaming down her face. “I hate you. You’re a brave, idiotic hero and I hate you… I love you too.”

The Valet paused for a moment and turned to face me. I nodded. He snapped his fingers. 

The room vanished. I was standing in a brighter room: guards standing at the walls. A table full of food. Flickering torches. Fred was leaning against me, a shocked look on her tear-streaked face. I blinked. If this was non-existence, it wasn’t too bad.

“Congratulations.” The Valet materialised. “You passed the final test: accepting obliteration. Well done.”  
I paused, taking a second to process. “So… I don’t have to cease existing?”  
“Oh, no. Not in the slightest.”

Relief flooded through me. I turned to face Fred. “That’s certainly a relie-” She slapped me, then buried her head in my shoulder.  
“You’re such an idiot.” She sobbed.  
“I’m your idiot.” I whispered back, tears welling in my eyes. I’d done it. And I’d got to live.  
“If you do anything like that again, I will dump you so hard.” Fred sniffled, glared at me.  
“Noted.”   
“And when this demon is out of me, I am tearing those clothes off your body.”  
I swallowed. “Also… noted.”

The Valet cleared his throat. “Now. Saving Doctor Burkle’s life is well within our power. But I’m afraid the method will be quite unorthodox.”  
“Explain.” I glared at him. “If this is another Darla situation…”  
“Oh, nothing like that.” He said quickly. “It is beyond our power to remove Illyria from Winifred without killing her. But there is an alternative.”

“Go on.” I felt sick. They couldn’t do this. Not now. After everything.  
“If you wish, I will turn back time. Reset this day. You will wake up in your own body this morning: no other individual will have any memory of today’s events. You can then prevent Winifred from ever touching the sarcophagus. I’ll provide you with a comprehensively detailed list of all the factors that resulted in this morning’s events so you can deal with them in short order. Is that acceptable?”  
“She definitely gets to live?”  
“Yes. I’d recommend keeping her away from the sarcophagus. It would be awfully unpleasant if you failed after all this.”  
“Then it’s a deal.”  
“Wait!” Fred yelled, coughing. “Let me go back.”  
I frowned and turned to face her. “Why? You can forget all the pain. All of this. Like it never happened.”  
“I don’t want that… you idiot! I need to remember what happened so I can prevent it. You know I’m… stubborn. If only you know about this, there’s a chance it could go wrong all over again. I’ll be better placed to fix all of this. I just have to not touch the damn thing. I already have a plan for how to fix all of this. Please, Wesley… trust me.”

I turned to the valet. “Is that allowed? Letting her return to her old body this morning, with the memories of today? And that list?”  
“Certainly. Though it is admittedly unconventional.”  
“That settles it.” Fred smiled knowingly. “Besides, can you imagine how much you’d hate not being able to brag about doing this, only you knowing how brave you were? It would kill you.”  
In spite of everything, I couldn’t help but snort with laughter. “Maybe.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you everything in time.” Fred kissed me chastely. “I promise.”  
I turned to the Valet. “Send her back.”  
“Very well.” He waved a hand. Fred gasped, eyes widening. “That should be all the information you need to undo the day’s events.”  
Fred’s face morphed into an expression of pure rage. “Knox, you son of a bi-”


	6. Not Everything has to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to Fred was the most wonderful thing in the world.

I blinked my eyes open slowly. A few stray beams of sunlight were peeking through the tiniest gap in the curtains of Fred’s apartment. Fred’s bedroom was certainly messy: not in a chaotic way, but in the lovable, lived-in way. Every room occupied by Winifred Burkle just screamed life! I still remembered the bashful smile on her face when she’d given me a tiny bonsai tree, scolding me for the lack of colour in my own home. The bonsai had been placed reverentially on a windowsill: by some miracle, I was even remembering to water it whenever I managed to snatch a few hours away from the office. The hours I had managed to snatch away from the office had been much more plentiful and enjoyable this past week.

This was mostly down to the angelic face with soft brown eyes gazing at me, her head propped up on one arm on the pillow opposite me. Fred’s perfect lips were stretched into a wonderfully broad smile, white teeth glaringly bright. Her chocolate brown hair was a messy, beautiful tangle spread out between her pink pillow - the exact shade she’d blushed when I’d first commented on the colour of the bedspread - and matching duvet. She was gazing at me, and the expression held such affection - dare I say love? - that I thought I felt a flush creeping over me.

I smiled shyly at her, feeling that warm flush all over my face. “Good morning, Fred.”  
She inched towards me, not shifting her gaze from my eyes and her smile threatening to grow even wider. “Hi Wesley.” Her hand stretched towards me under the covers and she entwined our fingers, snuggling into me, head pressing into my chest closing her eyes as an expression of bliss washed onto her face.   
God, she was so perfect. “I don’t deserve you.” I murmured, kissing her brow. 

Fred rolled her eyes, shifting so close that we were practically overlaid. “Stop it, you self-deprecating fool. We deserve each other — there is nothing of which I’m more certain.” She rested her head on my shoulder. “Now, give me an unabashedly nice compliment which isn’t self-deprecating and - if I’m sufficiently pleased - I may even respond in kind.”  
“You’re a goddess.” I whispered, leaning in and kissing her deeply. She gave a hum of contentment, snaking her free arm around my head to pull me closer.   
“Which goddess?” She whispered, breaking off the kiss. “Ooh, let me guess. Athena."  
“Someone has a big head,” I smiled, she was spot-on, but I wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity. “Wisdom. Battle strategy. Most intelligent of all the gods — I had no idea you had such an ego. It must be bigger than you are…”  
“You need to learn when to shut up.” Fred shook her head and smiled, leaning in.  
“Wait.” I rolled over onto my back. Fred squealed as she was pulled along with me, impossibly tangled up. Superimposed on each other but separated by this insufferable duvet. “Where’s my compliment?” I demanded, trying to maintain focus in the face of Winifred Burkle staring at my lips very intensely.

She shook her head. “So much for learning to stop talking.”   
Then Fred bit her lip… nervously? She slowly leaned forwards, putting her mouth to my ear and whispered. “I love you, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. You’re smart and determined, witty and charming, and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You’re a hero: but more importantly, you’re my hero.” She drew back, putting us nose-to-nose. She stared into my eyes intently. I was trying to respond, but my brain had short-circuited. This… this was everything I wanted. I opened and closed my mouth several times.  
“You know,” Fred whispered. “This is one of the times to not shut up.”  
“You’re playing with me!” I protested. “This is cruel!”  
She rolled her eyes, then started to move away, the faintest trace of hurt in her expression. I reached up with one arm to catch her. “I love you too.” I declared earnestly, eyes drinking in every movement of her face. The warmth and light that sparkled in her eyes, the tiny red flush that crept up her cheeks, her mouth curving slowly into the most beautiful smile I’d ever seen. “You’re perfect.”  
“Much better.” Fred managed to get out before I pulled her into a kiss. I have no idea how long it went on for: I lost myself in it. In her. I didn’t feel a need to breathe. To pull away. Eventually I broke off and both of us gasped for air. Fred giggled delightedly: her lips were swollen and her hair was well and truly a tangled mess. 

Somewhere along the way the duvet had slipped down slightly to expose the wonderfully soft, silky skin of her shoulders. I let my eyes shift away from her face just for a second, hand stroking down her cheek, across her neck to draw soft circles on one shoulder. . Fred playfully flicked my nose. “Eyes front!” She instructed, mock seriously.  
“You’re such a tease.” I accused, smiling.  
“Then get your own back.” She smiled lazily and collapsed lazily onto her side. “Your move, Wes.”  
“Do you know one of the many things I love about you?” I asked, propping myself up.  
“Is it my intellect? My wit? The fact that I’m better at scrabble than you? My impeccable dress sense?”  
“No!” I smiled evilly. “It’s how ticklish you are.” I could have sworn I saw her her eyes glow with triumph and satisfaction for a brief moment, like she had wanted this. That was before I leapt on her, ticking the soles of her feet and the sides of her ribs. She collapsed in a squealing ball. “Wesley, Wesley stooop!! You stop right, now! Don’t! Please!” After enough tickling, we collapsed back into more kissing: I wasn’t complaining. I rested my forehead on hers. Fred hummed contentedly, a wonderfully dopey smile plastered on her face.  
“What’s on your mind?”   
Fred smiled. “Just knowing. The fact that I can wake up like this a thousand more times. Ten thousand more times. That I have a lifetime of silly ridiculous morning shenanigans to enjoy with you. That I don’t have to rush or be afraid. Knowing that I have you.”  
“You’ll always have me.”  
Fred pulled me into a hug then. A deep, tangled hug. It took me a few seconds to realise she was crying: soft, tiny tears mixed with a broad smile.  
“Fred, are you alright?” I asked, frowning with concern. “Did I do something?”  
She sniffled. “They’re happy tears. I love us. I don’t ever want us to end. I want ten thousand more mornings like this. I want to eat ice cream for breakfast, ten thousand more times. I want to feel the sun on my face as we sit in a park ten thousand more times.” She looked at me. “Do you want that? For us to be forever?”  
“I always have.” I rocked her gently in my arms, cherishing the warmth of her, her comforting presence and swallowing as I tried to process the surge of affection and love rushing through my being. “For the record though, you’re a massive sap.”  
Fred burst out laughing. “Oh, I’m the sap? Seriously? I spend one morning making all the impressive remarks and that makes up for two and a half years of sap from you, plus the last six days of your dopey grinning and cheesy remarks?"

I grinned. “Fair point. And, I made you laugh. But c’mon. You’re a sap now. Embrace it. Join the club.”  
She rolled her eyes, and spoke as if she were relishing her next words. “You’re impossible.”  
“You’re indescribable.” 

She beamed widely then flushed slightly and I felt a warmth settle in my chest: even after all these years, I could make her blush. That was fun. Being able to speak my mind - and nothing more - but still drive her to distraction? It was a delight.

“Well, unlike some lazy layabouts.” Fred rolled away from and got out of bed. “I have important work to get down today.” She stretched, arms overhead. Her flowery blue nightshirt was pulled up slightly, just exposing the small of her back above her pyjama bottoms. She shook her head, walking towards the bathroom. “Are you ever going to stop staring at me?”  
“Only when you stop loving it, Sappy.”  
“You’re gonna make me late.” Fred tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at the shower longingly.  
“How?” I frowned.  
She huffed. “I need to shower.”In my defence, I had barely woken up. And the wonders of the Winifred Burkle morning experience didn’t lend themselves to stimulating rational thought. “And?”  
She crossed her arms and pouted. “Am I a goddess?”  
“Absolutely. A big-headed one, but—”

Fred cut me off. “Then I demand worship. And your goddess has decreed there shall be no more wasting of warm water, considering how much your tea habit is costing me.”

Fred turned away and walked into the bathroom. I was almost certain she added a little extra sway to her hips as she casually pulled her nightshirt over her head and rolled her shoulders. I caught sight of her her adoring, expecting smile in the mirror moments before I tossed her into the shower and dived in after her.

\+ + + + + + +

“You know,” I said conversationally. “I would never have thought of this. It’s so unique.”“Why ever not?” Fred raised an eyebrow archly.  
“Well, it’s just genius. Revolutionary. Only a truly great mind could have made such a breakthrough.”  
Fred shrugged modestly. “Unfortunately not all of us can be visionaries, Watson. I do, however, appreciate your quips and your slowness to grasp my machinations.” She had shifted into a ridiculously bad upper-class english accent.  
“I think it’s quite obvious,” I copied her, glancing disdainfully away from her breakthrough. “Elementary, even. That I am the Sherlock here. Watson, after all, has the doctorate. Holmes is the mysterious stranger, bound up in books. Eccentric habits. A rogue vigilante…”  
“I swear, if you allude to being a Rogue demon hunter one more time…” She smiled that dopey smile again.  
“Then what?”  
“Then no more ice cream for breakfast for you!” She snatched her breakthrough bowl from the middle of the table and plonked it down in front of her.  
“You can’t seriously believe you can eat all of that before I rip that bowl from your hands?” I smiled dangerously.  
Fred stuck out her tongue. “I have become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.”

Without warning she plunged her face into the bowl of ice cream and started slurping it down like a maniac. I blinked, then leapt into action. “Give it back!” I grabbed the bowl.  
She slapped me. “It’s miiiinnnnne!” She protested, free hand holding the bowl down. “Go eat your cereal and be sad, like you would have been before I introduced you to this idea.”

I sighed. “Please, Sherlock can I have the ice cream?”  
She stopped abruptly and looked up at me. Her face was absolutely covered in ice cream. The blueberry ice cream was smeared on her cheeks and bits of it were even in her hair, tinging the ends blue. “Call me that again.” She purred, arms tensing slightly.

“Sher-” I didn’t get halfway through the word before I burst out laughing, resting my head on the table. I felt the awful chilling cold as the bowl of ice cream was dunked onto my head. My laughter died. I looked up at Fred, who had burst out laughing. “I just washed my hair.” I murmured plaintively.  
“I washed it, actually.” She corrected me.  
“I washed yours first. And yours is a nightmare. How did you get it so tangled?”“You got my hair tangled, so don’t go pointing the finger of blame.”

I sighed and pulled the bowl off my head, setting it down on the table. I looked at what was left of the ice cream: covered in hair. Ruinous. “How am I supposed to go to work looking like this?”

Fred cocked her head. “You could try looking ridiculous?” She suggested. “That always works. At least, it works on me. When you do that.”  
I brightened slightly. “You know,” I said carefully. “We could not go to our jobs at evil incorporated today.”  
Fred looked at me and sighed a deep sigh. “I really wish we could too.” She looked at me longingly. “We could walk in the park, spend hours on the beach, cuddle on a sofa to dry off…”  
I blinked. “You… you read my mind.”  
“Well what can I say? You’re terribly predictable.” Fred smirked, then handed me a towel. “Dry your hair. Then we’ll talk.”

I got to work drying: Fred insisted I keep going even as she determinedly licked what was left of the ice cream off my cheeks, having denied me the same enjoyment by drying off first. When my hair was dry she wrapped me in a hug. We just stood there a while: Fred felt no compunction to talk and I had a feeling this was one of the times I was meant to be quiet.

“This has been the best morning of my life.” Fred whispered. “Every moment has been perfection. You know I wouldn’t change anything, right?”  
“I know I wouldn’t. But why is it perfect for you?”“Because it was us. Our special brand of crazy. I never did anything like this, not with anyone. This? This is ours.” She turned fierce. “And nobody is going to take that away from me. Nobody is going to take you away from me.”  
“Did I mention you’re incredibly hot when you’re jealous?” I kissed her, she kissed me back then nuzzled at my neck for a few moments.

“Shall we make a deal?” She pulled away and looked at me very seriously. This wasn’t mock seriousness either: it was the real deal.  
“Go ahead.” I replied.  
“When we get to work, you do everything I say.” Fred looked at me stonily. “No questions. No hesitation. No disobeying orders. And you make sure Angel, Gunn and Spike do the same. Then as soon as a little problem has been resolved, we take the day off.”  
I frowned. “Is everything okay Fred?”“It will be.” She said firmly. “But you have to trust me? And you have to take the deal.”  
I offered a hand. “Deal.” She shook firmly.  
“Rule one: you don’t leave my side.” Fred looked at me. “Not for any reason. I don’t care if the Powers That Be show up themselves and order you to leave, you don’t. Clear?”  
“Sure.” I felt like I was very far behind. Which wasn’t uncommon when dealing with Winifred Burkle, but this was on a different order of magnitude.

She nodded. “Rule number two: you don’t listen to anything Knox says.”  
I snorted. “That won’t be a problem.”  
Fred raised an eyebrow, looking bemused. “Why not?”  
“Because…” I trailed off. “He’s just… the worst.”  
Fred shook her head. “You have no idea how right you are.”  
“Rule number three:” Every word in this sentence was punctuated with a finger prod. “You don’t go in the science lab without a hazmat suit on. You don’t let me - or any of our friends - go in there without a hazmat suit on. And no touching ancient coffins.”  
“Fred, this seems very…”“Yes or no?”  
“Yes.” I replied.

Fred breathed out in relief and gave me a winning smile. “Sorry to ruin the morning. It was,” She smiled dreamily, looking at the empty bowl of ice cream, glancing at the bed and twirling a slightly wet strand of her hair. “Perfect. Can you forget about what I said until we get to work?”  
“Umm…”  
“Pretty please?” Fred pouted.  
I smiled. “Well when you ask like that, how can I refuse?”  
Fred’s face split into a grin and she kissed me so intensely I got rather dizzy. She pulled away then giggled. “Let’s get ready to go!”  
“Who’s driving?” I asked.  
“Neither of us.” Fred ran over to the counter and triumphantly snatched up her portable cassette player with headphones. “We’re walking in style.”

I faked a groan. Fred batted me on the head lightly, then put one earphone in her ear. She offered me the other one. I faked a grimace and took it. Fred rolled her eyes, then linked arms with me. “Cue the music!” She smiled and hit play. The song played and she started to sing. I sang along with her. She dragged me onto the pavement and we sauntered along sunny pavements, singing sappy songs, touching and kissing and laughing the whole way to work.


	7. A Force of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred is on a mission: she's dragging Wesley along for the ride.

Fred stopped outside the front of Wolfram & Hart. She deliberately removed her earphone, then took mine. She dropped her cassette player into her bag and smiled at me brightly. “Here begins your period of unquestioning servitude.”

Oh, right. This. “Remember the rules?” She asked cooly.

“Obey all your orders without hesitation, make sure the rest of the crew do the same. I don’t leave your side, for any reason. I don’t listen to anything Knox says. And I don’t go into the science lab or touch any coffins without a hazmat suit.”  
She beamed. “Full marks! Give me your gun.”  
I blinked. “Umm…”  
“Wesley.” She folded her arms and frowned. This wasn’t a joking frown: it was a serious frown. It was scary. And also very, very hot.  
“Did I mention how hot you are right now?” I asked, carefully handing her the pistol.  
“I know you were thinking it.” Fred smiled. “Which one is the safety again?”  
“That is.” I replied, pointing it out.  
“Perfect.” She beamed, dropping it in her handbag. “Come along.” She spun on her heel, linked her arm with mine and walked purposefully through the doors (dragging me behind her - not that I minded being dragged along in the wake of Winifred Burkle). People in the lobby gave us knowing looks as we passed: maybe Fred and I hadn’t been quite as subtle as I thought we had.

Fred dragged me into the elevator and pushed the button for my office’s floor. “Not the lab?” I questioned.  
“Nah.” Fred smiled. “This will be better.”   
I nodded: for the first time today the silence became awkward. “You don’t mind, right?” Fred blurted out suddenly. “That I’m… letting people find out. About… y’know… us?”  
“I’m honoured.” I smiled.  
Fred smiled back, then shoved me against the wall of the elevator and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss happily. She separated, smoothed down her blouse and straightened her hair. I followed suit, taking the liberty of holding Fred’s hand. She didn’t seem to mind. Almost as soon as we were done, the doors pinged open.

The floor was busy: people rushing everywhere. A typical day at Wolfram & Hart. I spied Gunn sitting in his office. He made eye contact, then nodded and raised a glass of water, winking at me. I could hear the sounds of heated yelling coming from Angel’s office. I caught sight of Lorne coming down one of the sets of stairs, surrounded by his usual gang of style gurus: he beamed when he saw us and blew us a kiss. I glanced sideways at Fred, yet to step out of the lift. “Fred?” I questioned.

Her eyes were scanning the room deliberately. “I thought he’d be here. Knox, that is.” She mused.  
“Why?” I frowned. “Not the lab?”  
“He’s had a delivery of something this morning that he’s eager for me to find. And I’m never late. So seeing as how I’m almost forty minutes late on the most important day of his life, he’ll have come looking for me. And this is the first place he’d come…”  
“I see him.” Nodding in his direction. “He’s lurking outside my office.” He had an anxious expression on his face, double-checking his watch every few seconds.  
Fred’s face shifted momentarily into a look of disgust. “Knox.” She breathed. Then she turned to me and her smile was back. “Alrighty then!” She adjusted her handbag, linked arms then set off pulling me along with her.

People steered out of our way very quickly: with the same knowing looks as downstairs. Some of them were smug: I could’ve sworn I saw money change hands at least once… and had that demon just received a kitten from that lawyer? “Hi, Knox.” Fred giggled. “What’s up?”  
“Oh, er, nothing.” Knox stammered, looking at me. “You were just in quite late today. I was concerned, since I hadn’t heard anything…”“Sorry.” Fred smiled widely. “Wesley kept me really busy this morning. Come into his office: you can catch me up.”

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t take some pleasure in seeing his hands very unsubtly ball up into fists at his side. “Sure. Sounds perfect.”  
“Wes, I’ll shut the door.” Fred said, doing just that. I sat down in my seat. Knox sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk. Fred sat down… also on my seat. Which is to say, on me. That was rather distracting. She dropped her bag on the desk next to her and adjusted her seating slightly. I did my best not to move at all.

Knox was looking extremely uncomfortable at this point, glancing between Fred and me. Had I been caught up in some elaborate revenge scheme? “So, Knox.” Fred leaned back into me. “Anything interesting?”  
“Oh, err, no not really. Something got delivered under your name.”  
“Oh, yeah!” Fred nodded. “The invoice got to my house just as I left this morning.”  
Knox frowned. “Invoice?”

Fred nodded. “Yeah - it sounds really interesting. Said it was the sarcophagus of Illyria.” I couldn’t help but stiffen at the name. It felt familiar. Incredibly familiar. And dangerous. Every fragment of me seemed to scream, danger! Ruin!  
“Oh.” Knox choked slightly, looking unwell. “That’s… helpful. They didn’t tell me that.”  
“Yeah.” Fred nodded. “Sarcophagus of an Old One. That sounds insanely dangerous. I’m going to check it out later: once I have my hazmat suit on, of course. And I’ve sealed off the lab to make sure no gas of any kind could possibly escape. Pays to be safe.”

“Of course.” Knox definitely looked unwell now.  
“Then I think we’ll put it back in the Deep Well.” Fred said conversationally. “Somewhere it can’t do any damage.”  
“Not even… examine it first?” Knox whispered. He sounded broken.  
Fred laughed and it sounded like birdsong. “Oh, Knox. I’m sorry to toy with you. It’s just a lot of fun to mess with you… seeing as how you tried to kill me and let an ancient demon eat my soul!”

The gun was out of her bag, its safety clicked off and first bullet discharged in under a second. Knox howled in pain and collapsed sideways off the chair, clutching his knee. “My kneecap!”  
Fred stood up and walked round the desk. I blinked. I was definitely in a state of shock. She started kicking Knox. 

“That’s for trying to kill me!” Kick.   
“And for trying to have your ‘god’ eat my soul!” Kick.  
“And this is for being a giant creep!” Double kick.  
“Oh, and by the way?” Fred glared down at him as he groaned weakly. “You bore me.” She pistol whipped him in the head and he lapsed into unconsciousness. 

Fred breathed out and smiled, rotating her arms. “Wooh! That felt good. Very cathartic.”  
“I’m not sure I follow…” I said uncertainly.  
“Knox is a worshipper of Illyria.” Fred explained patiently. “He brought her sarcophagus here so I would find it, and be infected by the Old One’s essence. I’d die and become a host for the demon he worships. My soul would also be eaten.”

She spoke matter-of-factly, but with tranquil rage in her voice. She was almost shaking with anger. I felt like I was about to join her. “Son of a bitch.” I snarled, standing up.  
“And here’s the kicker.” Fred stepped around the desk to join me. “Knox was the high priest of Illyria. Also known as the consort.”  
I felt like throwing up. More specifically, I felt like throwing up on Knox. Then throwing him out the window. “That is… so… eww.”

“Beat me to it.” Fred smiled, then kissed me on the cheek. “It’s under control now though. Call Angel, Spike, Gunn and Lorne would you?” Numbly, I obeyed.

Five minutes later, the group was arrayed in my office having listened to Fred’s explanation. “And you’re… sure of this?” Angel asked hesitantly. “Lorne did read Knox…”  
“There’s ways to block my reading.” Lorne replied grimly. “I can test him when he gets up though. Being under for a couple of hours should get rid of any mojo used.”  
“Fred, pet…” Spike frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Right as rain.” Fred frowned. “Not that rain is right, or wrong for that matter. Oh, there I go again.”  
Gunn stroked his chin. “How did you know about all this?”  
“Yes,” I interjected. “Something tells me you didn’t really get an invoice."“Ah, that was me messing with Knox. Couldn’t resist though. He deserved it. What actually happened,” Fred smiled at me. “Is I got a warning from a handsome hero.”

Angel nodded at me approvingly. Even Spike looked impressed. I just felt… confused. Deeply.

“So, how do we go about cleaning this up?” I asked hesitantly.  
Fred nodded. “Spike, stay here and guard Knox. Don’t let him out.”  
“Can I kill him?” Spike interjected. “That would stop him from leaving.”  
“Let’s wait to decide what to do with him. Gunn, get the private jet fuelled and ready for takeoff. The fast one. And clear up space in the cargo hold.”  
“Will do.”  
“Lorne, get a squad of security. Only the ones you trust absolutely. Round up all of the people on this list.” Fred fished a piece of folded paper out of her bag and passed it to him. “And lock them up somewhere with Knox. Under heavy guard, including Spike. Wait for any mojo to wear off, then read them all to confirm they were planning to kill me. While they’re taking a nap, get a van with necro-plated glass to the car park and clear the whole car park out. Then have a team on hand ready to sterilise it and dispose of it by this afternoon.”  
“Angel? You’re coming with me and Wesley down to the science lab. But first we get Hazmat suits on, so we’re stopping by the supply cupboard on this floor.” Fred smiled. “Let’s move it, people: we have a god to dispose of.”

\+ + + + + + +

“These things are bloody hot.” I muttered.   
“It’s better than breathing in the essence of a primordial bitch.” Fred replied pushing open the door to the lab. “Angel, have you cleared the floor?”  
“Yeah. Wasn’t easy: couple of people fought violently against being expunged. They’re locked up with Knox, under the watchful eyes of Spike.” He replied, shifting from foot to foot by the sarcophagus. “I don’t like this thing. Creeps me out. I have this awful urge to reach out and…”  
“Touch the crystal?” Fred frowned. “Bad idea. Trust me.” Her hair was tied up in her classic ponytail inside the head of the hazmat suit, and I could just see the rumpled collar of her white lab coat through the front window.

“Would it be strange,” I asked Fred. “If I told you that seeing you decked out in all this science getup was really hot?”  
Fred smirked. “Not even remotely.” She walked past me to the far end of the sarcophagus. I blinked in surprise.

Had Fred just. Slapped my arse? I turned to Angel. He looked extremely uncomfortable. I took that as a yes. Right, then. “I cleared a path to the exit.” Fred stated. “I’ll guide this thing, you two help me push. Once we’re in the parking lot, Wesley makes sure nobody else is in the van. Once he’s sure there isn’t and the rest of the floor is cleared, we load the sarcophagus - keeping at least two of us in the van, in hazmat suits at all times - then we drive this thing to the airport, load it on the jet and dump it in the Deeper Well. Clear?”

“100%.” I smiled.  
“…80%.” Angel smiled sheepishly. “I’ll just uh… follow your lead.”  
We carefully, slowly pushed the sarcophagus through the abandoned corridors and out into the car park. We weren’t attacked or assaulted there either. We carefully loaded the sarcophagus into the van. Angel drove to the airport, taking advantage of Wolfram & Hart’s Necro-tempered glass to drive without bursting into flames . Me and Fred sat there, and I couldn’t speak for her but I was dying inside this Hazmat suit in the LA heat. I suppose it was good to be safe… but this thing was bloody uncomfortable.

Angel braked to a stop next to the jet. Gunn was waiting on the runway impassively. The ramp to the Jet’s luggage hold was open behind him. Angel dragged the sarcophagus out and loaded it. Fred marched over to Gunn. “The plane is empty?” She demanded.  
Gunn nodded. “We hired outside pilots, completely trustworthy: Lorne tested them. Me and Angel are heading to the spot you told me about to return this thing. Got my hazmat suit on the plane all ready.”  
“Put it on now!” Fred scolded. “You can’t be too careful with this thing… it’s evil.”  
“Copy that.”  
“Wesley.” Fred turned to me and smiled apologetically. “Could you give me and Charles a second? I need to talk to him quickly.”  
I couldn’t help but frown. “It’s not like I’m replacing you, you idiot.” Fred scolded and lightly smacked me on the chest.  
“I’ll keep an eye on the sarcophagus.” I muttered, walking over to join Angel.   
“Thanks for the help, Wes.” Angel muttered sarcastically as he slammed the hold shut. “Ah, don’t mention it Angel: I’m more than happy to help you lift these heavy things.”  
“Thank you, Angel.” I smiled. “Truly. For all your help.”  
“No problem.” Angel leaned back, carefully to stay inside the shadow of the plane. “To be honest, you should thank Fred. She’s quite the force of nature.”  
“You don’t have to tell me.”   
“Aww, cut off the dopey smile.” Angel shuddered. “It’s gross just watching you two. All the smiling, and the lovesick puppy eyes, the incessant sweet flirting… God. I’m pretty tolerant but it’s so… nauseating. In a kind of nice way? Whenever I’m in the same room as you two, I feel like I need to put you in a different… smaller room. With soundproofing.” There was a pause.

“You’re so madly in love.” He said matter-of-factly.  
“Yes.” I breathed.   
“Good. Don’t lose that.” He patted me on the back. “I think Fred will give me a dressing down if I leave the coffin alone for much longer - it’s been almost a minute already. See you around, Wes.”  
“Seeya.” 

I focused on Fred and Gunn. He was hunched over. He looked almost defeated. Broken. Was he… crying? Fred patted him gently on the shoulder… then gently steered him towards the plane. He looked over at me, then dropped his gaze and slouched onto the plane. I’d never seen a man look more broken.

“Are you and Gunn alright?” I asked quietly.  
Fred frowned. “We’re alive.”  
“What did you tell him?” I asked.  
“That he’d made some mistakes. That they almost had consequences. That he’d lost sight of the big picture. To get himself back on track.”“Did it work?” I asked, curious.  
Fred shrugged. “We’ll see. I hope so.”

Then she smiled and turned to face me. “Time for phase three of the plan!”  
“What’s phase three?” I responded, unable to keep a smile off my face. Her joy was infectious.  
“We watch the plane take off from a safe distance. We wait for Lorne to sterilise that van and turn it into scrap metal. We double check with Spike that nobody escaped and the lab is being sterilised - also by people in hazmat suits - then we move onto phase four.”


	8. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is there to do now but be happy?

I was sitting on the pavement - I refused to think of it as a sidewalk - just outside the airport. The van was parked a few feet away. We were attracting odd looks: even more than Spike usually got. Apparently the presence of two hazmat-wearing individuals standing next to a van was enough to convince people to avoid it. I couldn’t help but smile: people had at least a little common sense. I heard Fred breathe a sigh of relief as the plane took off. “Fly back to hell, you demon bitch!” Fred smiled gleefully, punching the air. “Yes! I win! I win!” 

“That’s wonderful, Darling. Can I take this blasted thing off now?” I asked impatiently, not even Fred’s unbearable cuteness at that moment enough to override my extreme discomfort.  
“Can’t wait five minutes for Lorne to arrive with a wrecking crew and take this thing off our hands?” Fred nodded at the van.   
“I’d rather not.” I confessed.  
“What’s the rush?” Fred raised an eyebrow.  
“I really, really want to kiss you.”  
“Hmm.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You can wait.”  
“You’ll regret this, you know.” I warned her.  
“I look forward to regretting it.” Fred grinned at me, flushing slightly.   
I scooted slightly closer to her and tried to put my arm around her shoulders. God, these hazmat suits were a pain. Fred giggled, leaning awkwardly into me. My arm just about made it around her suit.   
“So.” I broke the silence after a few seconds. “You still haven’t explained how you knew everything?”“Haven’t I?” Fred looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes.  
I felt my heart melt a little more. Especially impressive considering how hot I was already in this blasted suit. “Don’t use those eyes on me, Winifred Burkle. Because it’ll only go ahead and work, and then we’ll never get anywhere.”  
Fred huffed and attempted to cross her arms. The hazmat suit made her attempt a disastrous failure. “I told you. I got a warning from a handsome hero. A champion.”  
“Really?” I fought back a spike of jealousy. “Another Champion. That is extraordinary. A handsome one too, that’s… nice. When did he warn you? And who was he? Would I have heard of him? Has he saved the world?”  
Fred laughed and shook her head disbelievingly. “God, Wesley. Y’know, for the joint-smartest person I know you can be really dense.”  
“Is his identity that obvious?” I racked my brains desperately. “Wait, is Groo back?”

I was spared Fred’s doubtless sardonic response by the arrival of… a very nice car. Convertible. Bright red. New. Very stylish. Lorne got out the front, accompanied by a tall, grim-faced man in a suit.  
“Hi Fredikins!” Lorne rushed over and gave Fred air kisses. He stepped over and hugged me, then whispered in my ear. “This guy is bad news. I’m safe, but be careful.” He pulled away, smiling widely.  
“Lorne,” I nodded. “Who is this?”  
“I am Marcus Hamilton, your new liaison to the Senior Partners. I would like to thank you for resolving the situation with Illyria so… thoroughly.”  
“The pleasure was ours.” Fred responded carefully. “Are you here to destroy the van?”  
“Yes. Every piece of it must be made unrecognisable. No trace of Illyria must be left outside the Deep Well. Not her sarcophagus, not information about her, not her worshippers.”  
When Marcus said worshippers, Lorne nodded to Marcus and jerked his hand across his neck. I swallowed. I suppose that resolved one issue. “I was informed this red motorised vehicle was required for your duties. Take possession of it. Goodbye. Lorne, come drive this alternative motorised contraption.”

“Wait!” Fred stood up. “You’ll need the hazmat suits. Unless you want to be a vessel for a crazy demon bitch.”  
Marcus hesitated. “Very well. Give me the suit.”

Me and Fred took several steps away from the van, and carefully removed the hazmat suits. “Thank God!” I yelled as I ripped the last bit of it off. “I can breathe. I can feel the air. Oh, to be alive.”   
Fred rolled her eyes at me and tossed the kit to the duo. “Go wild, kids.”  
“Here’s the keys.” Lorne tossed them to Fred. “Now good luck with those important errands.”

“I’ll drive.” Fred walked towards the convertible. I stared longingly at the beautiful car and sighed.  
Fred giggled. “Just kidding. I’m not a monster.” Fred’s gaze abruptly moved away from me and her expression of joy shifted, eyes downcast.  
“Fred?” I asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”  
“I…” Fred shook her head. “It’s silly.”  
“Nothing you say is silly. Except your belief that Darth Maul would beat Vader in a fight.”  
“That is a hard fact and I dare you to prove me wrong.” She hesitated. “I was just thinking about the fact that… I almost was a monster. Of the worst kind.”  
“You’re not a monster.” I embraced her. “You’re Winifred Burkle. You’re the kindest, smartest and funniest person I know. Also have you seen the dopey smile you’re currently sporting? No monster could be that sappy.”Fred hit me playfully. “You’re the sap.” She mumbled into my shoulder. “You are.”

Lorne cleared his throat. I stiffened, suddenly aware that him and Marcus were standing only a few feet away from us. “Room.” Lorne spoke slowly. “Get. One. With soundproofing.”  
I smiled, broke off the embrace and put on my best impression of a Bond accent. “Say, do you like my convertible, darling?”  
“Oh, it’s beautiful.” Fred grinned, leaning into it. “How fast can it go?”  
“Let’s find out. Buckle up, Burkle.” Fred snorted, but followed suit. I pulled away from the kerb. “Where to, heartbreaker?”  
“The apartment.” Fred replied. “I need to get changed, then I have a list of activities for us to do.”  
“Do I still have to obey your orders without question?” I asked.  
“No. Why?”  
“Because,” I pulled in to a parking spot. “If you think I’m going to wait until we get home to kiss you, then you’re crazier than a Jasmine worshipper.”  
“Well, I mean you were pretty out-”  
I took a leaf out of Fred’s book and decided kissing her to shut her up was perfectly reasonable. She reciprocated enthusiastically.

\+ + + + + + +

I parked outside Fred’s building. “I must say Fred, you look a mess.” Fred stuck out her tongue at me. Her messed up hair, rumpled clothes and smudged makeup were of course entirely my fault. However, she looked no less like a work of art than she had before I made a mess.

“Hurry up.” She grabbed my hand and dragged my into the building.  
“Why, Fred, I had no idea you were so insatiable.” I struggled to keep up.  
I couldn’t see her face, but the back of her neck flushed red. “Oh… just… put a sock in it, Wesley.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

She opened the door and locked it behind us, then breathed out. She turned to face me. “Suit off.” She instructed calmly.  
“Yes Ma’am.” I grinned.  
“Then put on something appropriate for outdoor activities.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” I pouted. 

I walked into the bedroom and she slammed the door on me. I could hear sounds of frantic packing: it sounded like she was trying to fit the entire apartment into one suitcase. I pulled on khaki shorts, a polo top and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. I emerged minutes later to see Fred hefting a large suitcase next to the door. “Can I see inside it?”“No. It’s a secret.” She looked at me appraisingly, gaze lingering on my exposed arms. “I like the look. Now let me go change.”  
I distracted myself from the contents of the mystery suitcase by listening to Fred humming contentedly, alongside the rustling of clothes. “How do I look?” She smiled, emerging from the bedroom and doing a twirl.

I whimpered. She was wearing a white sleeveless summer dress patterned with flowers, showeing off her smooth arms and long, shapely legs. Tiny, intricate silver earrings, that drew your attention back to her impossibly beautiful face if you even tried to look away (not that I ever would). I could spot the subtle signs that she had touched up her makeup, applying lipstick and some eyeshadow in remarkable time. She had put a white flower in her hair, resting above one ear and was wearing a pair of summery sandals. She had a cute, knowing smile plastered on her face: she knew she looked like ten million dollars.

“Well? Are you going to stand there gaping or tell me?”  
I swallowed. “I like your sandals.”  
She stared at me speechlessly, then burst out laughing. I took a step towards her.  
“Nonono!” She wagged a finger at me. “No kissing yet. Be patient. Get the suitcase down to the car, I have a few more things to pick up.”   
“More?” I asked disbelievingly, looking at the huge bag.   
“It is not your place to question.” Fred strode past me into the bedroom. “Trust me, you’ll thank me later. I’ll catch up!”

I shook my head and heaved the suitcase down to the car. After what could be described as one of the more epic battles of my career, I even succeeded in fitting the damn thing into the boot of the car. Fred emerged from the building, wearing a massive grin and carrying two bags: her handbag and a satchel. She dropped the satchel in the boot, slammed it shut and slid seamlessly into the passenger seat. “Hurry up, Chauffeur. I don’t have all day to lollygag here.”  
“Where to, my lady?” I asked gravely.  
“The park, of course.”  
“As you wish.” I quoted the Princess Bride, hoping that - being almost as much a sap as me - she’d get it.  
Fred squealed and clapped happily. “I can’t believe we haven’t watched that together yet! That’s going on the list.” Knew it.  
“I can’t wait.”  
“You want to pick the radio station?” Fred asked, hand stopped inches from the controls.  
I shook my head. “I’m in the mood for your tunes today.”  
Fred dazzled me with a smile, and after a few seconds of fiddling with the dials on came yet another cheesy, happy song.   
“Not a bad choice.” I nodded. Fred smiled. “If you’re a sap.”

\+ + + + + + +

“When did you put together this picnic?” I asked Fred through a mouthful of my sandwich. “It’s divine.”  
Fred finished chewing her jam roll, and swallowed. “Oh, I drew up the recipes and list of food items a few days ago then sent some interns to make everything.” She licked some leftover jam from her lips. I swallowed.

“I’m so full.” I collapsed back onto the picnic blanket. Fred had set us up - or more accurately, had demanded I set us up - on top of a small hill in the park: just under the shade of a tree, with a river happily gurgling along at the bottom of the slope in front of us.  
Fred shook her head disbelievingly. “You’re so weak.” She snuggled up to me, resting her head on my chest and entwining our hands. “In a cute way.”  
I nuzzled her neck. “You’re the cute one. Especially in this delightful summer getup.”  
“I knew you liked it.” Fred smirked. “I can pull off the summer wardrobe.”  
“Fred,” I said seriously. “You could pull off any look.”  
“Then kiss me like you mean that.”

It wasn’t a rushed kiss, a stolen moment or a desperate prelude. It was long and measured and steady. It said that there wasn’t any rush, that we had time. The afternoon sun beat down, warming my skin just as Fred warmed my heart. Eventually, we broke off the kiss and went back to cuddling. I didn’t mind. “Why the park?” I whispered against the skin of her neck.  
“Something you said to me a while back.” Fred smiled, repositioning herself on top of me. “Before there was a big old mess. Then I broached the idea again this morning and you seemed receptive. A lovely picnic in the park. Kissing under a tree. Not a care in the world. No need to move, or go anywhere or do anything…”  
I nodded sagely. “Yes, it’s good not to have to go anywhere.” I wrapped my arms around her waist. “Say, did you know there’s an ice cream truck just there?”  
“What?” Fred tried to get up, but I held her down. She gasped. “Let go of me, you monster!”  
“I have a condition.”  
“Hurry up.” Fred was staring longingly at the truck, which by some miracle didn’t even have a queue.  
“Instead of buying two ice creams and then have you eat most of mine, we’re going to buy ten different little pots of flavours and share them.”“Deal!” Fred pulled me to my feet, then charged down the hill, legs pounding like her life depended on it and summer dress blowing in the breeze. I followed her, enjoying the view.

Safely ensconced back on our blanket with twelve different pots of ice cream, (“But Wesley, ten’s not enough! I want to try them all!”) I focused all my willpower on trying to eat at least a quarter of the food before Fred polished all of it off. “Say,” I frowned. “Do you think ice cream for breakfast and lunch is too much of a good thing?”  
“No such thing as too much of a good thing.” Fred mumbled in-between spoons.   
Looking back at her, I smiled. I’m inclined to agree.” I ate for a little longer, feeling a burning question unexpectedly assert itself in my mind.

“Fred.” I put down my spoon. “Do you remember that time we lost all our memories and thought we were seventeen again?”  
Fred shook her head. “How could I forget? That was a strange time.”  
I licked my lips nervously (the leftover ice cream was a nice bonus) “What did you think of… me? The younger me.”  
Fred smiled. “Are you asking what seventeen-year old me thought? Or what I think?”  
“You decide.”  
“Well…” Fred pursed her lips. “Right now? I think that version of you was very sweet. Adorable, even. So certain you were being tested for greatness. All that knowledge… but such a lack of common sense.” She dissolved into a fit of giggles. “Oh, God. I just remembered… your wrist-mounted swords.”  
I laughed along with her. “Oh, yes. I was quite terrified. ‘NOBODY SCREAM! Or touch my arms!’ Remember when you tried to check if you had them.”  
“By copying your Kah-Rate-Ay technique? Yes, I do remember. I’m sure the other three were all laughing at us non-stop.” Fred glanced at me shyly. “What did your seventeen-year old self think of me?” Fred looked at me shyly.

I flushed slightly. “Well. Not to put too fine a point on it… he thought you were the bee’s knees.”  
“Really?” Fred moved the ice cream out of the way and snuggled up to me. “A seventeen year old boy in a room with me and Corey and he thought I was the bees’ knees? Let’s hear it..”  
“Well, he obviously wasn’t a fan of Gunn or Cordelia. ‘Liam’ was a recluse. You were the one he bonded with. He thought you were smart, though he obviously didn’t know the full extent. You took him seriously, which meant a lot: almost nobody else did. Not just in that hotel…”  
Fred planted a soft kiss on my cheek and motioned for me to keep going.  
“Everyone else in the hotel was attacking him, or mocking him… and I wasn’t exactly popular at the Watchers’ academy. I wake up in a strange place… and there’s a beautiful girl, taking me seriously, making insightful remarks. Alongside rambling about a government conspiracy and making awful jokes about Motel Hell. You were a kindred spirit and he was enamoured. And let’s not mention the unbearable cuteness of you using that cross like a metal detector.”

Fred rolled her eyes. “How was I supposed to know how to use a cross to check if I was a vampire?”  
“Fair point. But it was a nice thing. You took it seriously. You took me seriously.”  
“Well… to be perfectly honest, seventeen-year-old Winifred really liked you.”  
“Really?” I raised an eyebrow.  
Fred rolled her eyes. “God, you were being so dense. You knew what you were talking about - and from our point of view, almost all your predictions were correct - and you always took the time to comfort and reassure me. I was dropping hints like mad.”  
“You could have given me a sign.” I protested weakly.  
Fred snorted. “I was putting out loads of signs. I suggested we hang out and smoke weed together. I was hanging on your every word. I stuck close to you, both in our group of three and the larger group. After Angel revealed himself, Gunn put me behind him and I snuck round to hide behind you. I practically embraced you when you had your wrist-mounted stake out and caused it to fire into Angel. I was looking to you whenever vamp Angel threatened me or did something.”

“That’s all fairly subtle…”  
“It really wasn’t. But if you want unsubtle?” Fred affected an expression of wide-eyed innocence, enhancing the Texan twang in her voice and moving slightly closer to me on the mattress. “I just don't think we should be rulin' out the idea of aliens. I mean, he is a greenish sorta fella. And his bein' asleep all that time. I mean, think about it a minute. They could have been doin' Heaven knows what. I can just see myself lying on a table—no clothes, no will—while they probed and explored and did whatever they wanted to my naked, helpless body.”

I blinked at her. “That… you did that on purpose?”  
She smiled naughtily. “Maybe.”  
I laughed. “You’re unbelievable. Do you have any idea the effect that had on me?”  
“Oh, I did.” Fred smirked. “That’s how I knew you were interested. ‘We mustn’t give up probe?’ ”  
“Oh, dear Lord.” I buried my face in my hands. “I really was clueless.”  
“You still are.” Fred shook her head disbelievingly. “Or need I remind you of the time I was asking you to walk me home and you called a driver to take me home?”  
I hesitated. “You know, that doesn’t sound at all familiar.”

Fred smiled over at me. “Do you ever wish we’d met when we were younger?”  
“Not a day goes by.” I threaded my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. “I wish I’d known you my whole life. I feel like I’ve loved you for that long. Imagine all those extra years we could have spent together.”  
Fred’s smile widened and she reached over, stroking my face. “Feel like making up for lost time?”  
“Definitely.” We stayed on the picnic blanket a few hours longer: sunning ourselves, talking about everything and nothing and maybe spending some of that time kissing. Just a little. 

Or 90% of it.


	9. Sun, Sand & Splashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred takes charge.

I pounded on the door of the changing room. “Hurry, up Fred. You’ve been in there ages. Don’t leave me standing out here on the sand alone.” The next stop on Fred’s mystery tour had been the beach. It was a warm day but - crucially - it was a weekday. People hadn’t got out of work yet, so even though the sun was beating down marvellously and the waves were sapphire-blue, the beach was almost empty.

“I’m having trouble gettin’ the earrings out.” Fred yelled through the door. “And I feel kind of silly.”  
I shook my head and couldn’t suppress a smile. “I’m sure you look lovely. I’m standing here wearing that pair navy blue swimming trunks you insisted I buy.”  
“Those look great on you!” Fred protested through the door. “Hmm.” I tapped my foot impatiently, eager to be in the water.  
“Okay. Step away from the door.” Fred called out.  
I raised an eyebrow and took a few steps back. “Done.”

The door swung open slowly. “You’d think,” I said softly. “That after seeing you in so many stunning ensembles, I’d have built up at least some immunity. Evidently not.” Fred flushed at my comment. She was wearing a bright scarlet bikini that left very little to the imagination. Her hair had been tied back into a messy, exceptionally cute ponytail and… I already mentioned the stunning bikini didn’t I? Because it was exceptional.

I let my eyes slowly trail over her, moving up her long shapely legs, tracing her narrow waist and up over the swell of her chest to the flushed, beautiful and decidedly pleased looking face. She tossed me a bottle of lotion and turned around. “Neck and back please.” I squeezed out the lotion and tenderly rubbed it in, making small circular motions, taking my time. I lavished the top of her shoulders and her arms. “I already did those…” Fred started, then swiftly cut herself off and hummed. Finally, I took great care in applying the lotion to Fred’s legs. “Well, I was just being careful. You burn up like a crisp.”  
Fred snorted. “Said the english guy.” She held out the slightly smaller bag she’d packed after the main suitcase earlier. “Put this back in the car.”  
“Of course. Oh, and thank you.”  
Fred smiled wickedly. “Told you. And you’re welcome.” 

I turned away, put the bag in the boot and turned back round. Fred was charging madly across the beach, almost halfway down it already. “Race you to the water!” She called out over her shoulder.  
Sneaky little devil. I sprinted after her, well aware that my efforts were futile. Her ankles splashed into the surf a good ten seconds before me and she took a deep breath before diving gracefully into the deeper water headfirst. I splashed in awkwardly after her, doing my best to stay afloat. I might be Fred’s match in a land race, but in the water? I was out of my depth. 

The water was pleasantly warm at least, waves eagerly lapping at me. I frowned as I cast my eyes around, doing my best to tread water: where had she gone?

Fred abruptly surfaced further into the ocean, taking in a deep breath. The sunlight reflected off her glistening, creamy skin and a thousand drops of sea spray flew in every direction around her, crafting a miniature rainbow just for her to inhabit. “Come further in!” She yelled. “The water’s fine!”

She turned away from me and kept swimming, slicing through the water like a shark. I grimaced and did my best to paddle after her: swimming had never been my strongest attribute. It was abundantly clear that Fred was pulling further and further away from me, and my attempts to draw even with her only became more desperate. She looked over her shoulder, frowned and reversed direction, swimming up to me. “Wesley.” She said seriously. “Can I be brutally honest?”  
“Always.” I gasped.  
“Good. You swim like a dog.” My face went redder than Fred’s bikini. Which, incidentally, looked even better wet than it did dry. “How are you so bad at this?” She grinned teasingly.  
“In England,” I replied, trying and failing to muster some dignity. “The water is too cold to swim in. Also, as a nation of sailers, we consider it bad luck to know how to swim.”  
“Hmm.” Fred studied me. “Would you like me to give you some tips?”“Oh God, yes.”

Fred spent the next hour coaching me. We started in shallower waters, than slowly moved into slightly deeper sections. By the end of the hour I could swim front stroke without causing Fred to burst out laughing, tread water effectively and had even mastered what Fred called the starfish float. Swimming was thoroughly exhausting: I felt completely tuckered out. Fred, by contrast, seemed to possess unlimited energy. “C’mon Wes.” She pouted, tugging on my arm. “I want to go further out.”

I swam after her, watching her swim ahead of me so as best to mimic her stroke. That was of course, the only reason I was watching. Nothing to do with the amount of flawless skin on display, the sight of Fred elegantly cutting through the waves ahead of me, occasionally turning to look back at me with a manic grin. The sea spray I got in my eyes was worth it for the valuable technique lessons.

She slowed to a halt ahead of me, allowing me to catch up. She smiled and shook her head as she treaded water. “You look very pleased with yourself.”  
“Well, what can I say? I am mastering the elements. Conquering a new domain.”  
Fred snorted. “I wouldn’t say exactly conquering. You’ve learned one stroke properly and it’s a bit on the dodgy side.”  
“How many strokes can there possibly be?” I asked dismissively.  
“Four in the olympics. And they’re all harder than the one you just learned.”  
“Bloody hell.” I muttered. “Why do we bother with the water?”

“It’s nice.” Fred swam up in front to me and looped her arms around my neck. “The warmth of the ocean. The weightlessness. The sense of peace.”  
“The swimwear.” I blurted out, then flushed bright red.  
Fred laughed and shook her head. “Yes, the swimwear. I’m glad you like it. Three guesses who helped me pick it out?”  
“Cordy.” I replied.  
Fred nodded, then said absolutely seriously. “Said it really brought out my eyes.”  
I nodded. “Oh, it definitely does.” I lent in and kissed her, trying desperately not to forget to keep treading water at the same time.

“You know,” I smiled at Fred after we had broken off the kiss, both of us floating on our backs. “There is one aspect of swimming I was quite good at.”  
Fred raised one eyebrow. “I find that a very unconvincing hypothesis.”  
“Ye of little faith. In England, we take less delight in swimming…” I met her gaze. “Than we do in splashing!” I pushed both arms forward, sending a wave of water straight into Fred. She shut her eyes at the last moment. The water crashed over her head like she was a rock, further drenching her hair. She came out of it spluttering. She frowned and glared at me, indignant. “That wasn’t very nice. I spent an hour teaching you how to swim and… and you do that.” She made for the shore, rapidly pulling away from me.

I was seized by desperate panic: I didn’t want to ruin this. This had been perfect. “Fred, wait!” I reached out and grabbed her ankle. “I’m sorry. Don’t go.”  
She pivoted in the water to face me, still frowning. It was unfair how adorable she looked even when she was frowning. “No you’re not.”  
I swam up to her, and stared at her pleadingly. “I am. Sorry. I won’t do it again.”  
“Promise?” Fred’s frown shifted to the infinitely more manageable pout. I breathed a sigh of relief. Pouting was a step towards forgiveness.

“I promise.”  
“Good.” Fred swam behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, resting her head on my neck, then whispered in my ear. “Sucker.”

She pushed down and forwards with all of her strength and I received a very instructive nature in the power of leverage, realising just how much turning effect even a relatively small person could have on a larger one when they applied their weight correctly. I went face first into the water: I’d had no time to shut my eyes or to close my mouth. The acrid taste of saltwater filled my mouth in the instant it took me to shut it and my eyes began to sting in the second before I shut them. I desperately tried to swim up, but Fred was still holding me down. Abruptly, she released me and I broke the surface, spluttering and desperately trying to rub the water from my eyes as I spat it out of my mouth.

Once I could open my eyes again, I glared over at Fred. Judging by how quickly her ‘stuck-out tongue, mischief-making’ face shifted into her ‘oh-crap I’m in for it now’ face I’d made myself look sufficiently murderous. “You… you promised not to splash me.” Fred warned, back peddling - was it back-swimming in the water? - towards shore.  
“I did.” I confessed. “But I never said anything about dunking. Which you just put on the menu.”  
“You’ll have to catch me first.” Fred made a break for the shore. I cursed and swam after her, desperately trying to catch up, to snag her foot with one hand and make her pay. I put all my energy into swimming, remembering each step of the stroke… and slowly but steadily I was catching up. I smiled grimly: oh, she was going to get it.

Fred glanced over her shoulder, winked at me, stuck out her tongue then somehow doubled her speed and left me far behind. I blinked, bewildered. Then I scowled and just focused on getting to shore. By the time I staggered out onto the sand, very out of breath, Fred had already laid out our picnic blanket from earlier on the sand and was calmly sunning herself.  
“Took you long enough.” She smirked up at me as I stood over her. “Sorry, can you move? You’re blocking my sun.”

I growled and slowly lowered myself onto her, delighting in the goosebumps I felt run over her. I kissed her neck, trailing kisses up all the way to her ear. I whispered in her ear. “That wasn’t very nice.”  
“I’m sorry.” Fred growled. “Let me make it up to you?”  
“Maybe later.” I rolled off her. “For now, I need to just collapse here and not move for a few hours.”  
“Sounds good.” She shifted until we were just touching, then gripped my hand firmly, looked up at the sun and shut her eyes. I ran my eyes over her, envisioning Fred with a tan. The resulting image was very pleasant. Collapsing backwards, I resolved to rest here until I could feel my limbs again. In the meanwhile? I’d focus on enjoying the view.

\+ + + + + + +

If Fred had looked good in the bikini dry or wet, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. After a couple of hours her skin was mostly dry, peppered with resilient drops of water that shone in the late afternoon sun. Her hair was spread out on the blanket, slightly damp and carrying the tantalising scent of the ocean. The damp material of the bikini clung to the few curves not already exposed.

“I think I’m the luckiest man alive.” I ventured out loud.  
“I don’t think you’re wrong.” Fred smiled, keeping her eyes shut. “Do you think you could use that luck to get those last few people off this beach?”  
A few diehard beach enthusiasts - surfers, dog walkers and the like - were stubbornly continuing to occupy this public beach, though everyone had given us a wide berth. I think it was the disgustingly sappy looks and words we’d been exchanging. “I think my oath as a Watcher prevents me from abusing my powers. With great power…”  
“Comes great responsibility.” Fred finished automatically. “Mmm.” She removed her hand from mine and stretched languidly, arms pushing above her head and stretching her legs out as far as they went, wiggling her toes. I just about managed not to let my head explode. 

“I feel very stiff.” Fred commented.  
“I could help with that.”  
She laughed. “How gallant of you. I think I also need a shower.”  
“Two birds with one stone.” I bent over her and kissed her collarbone. She hummed happily. “Hot water is miraculous for relieving stiffness.”  
“For me certainly. I imagine me being in a shower anywhere near you makes your stiffness worse.” She glanced over at me. “A lot worse if that’s any indication.”  
I smiled back at her. “I can’t help that you’re perfect.”  
“Neither can I.” Fred smiled dazzlingly. “I think the bikini does wonders though.”  
“Oh it does.” I kissed her swiftly on the lips. “I thought one couldn’t improve on perfection. But we leapt from Fred - perfection - all the way to Fred in a bikini teaching me new things and sorely besting me in a physical contest: a definite improvement on perfection.”  
Fred blew me a kiss, then blessed me with the real thing. This one dragged on a long while. “Shower?” She breathed afterwards, lips slightly swollen.  
“Definitely. Your place or mine?”  
“Yours is closer.” Fred murmured against my shoulder.  
“Only a few minutes.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “You feel like waiting a few more minutes?”  
“My place it is.”

A few minutes later, having parked the car, I dashed up the stairs after a giggling Winifred Burkle,. I caught her outside my apartment and pinned her against the wall, kissing her deeply, then shifting my attention to her neck. She snatched the keys from my hand and used her right hand to unlock the door while she tangled her left in my still damp hair. Without breaking contact, we steered ourselves into my apartment and I kicked the door shut behind us. Fred broke off the kiss when we reached the bathroom, switching on the hot water in the shower. She turned to face me and placed on hand on my chest, slowly pushing me away. It took all of my self control to stay rigidly still as she painstakingly slowly peeled off that tantalising red bikini and proved, once and for all, that Fred found it very easy to improve on perfection.


	10. Let them Dry Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last item on the list

I emerged from the bedroom sopping wet, wrapping a towel around myself. Fred was already installing herself on the sofa, similarly towelled and pulling my duvet onto the sofa. I snuck under the duvet: tragically the sofa was too small for us to lie down side by side, so I propped myself up at one end with Fred at the other. She smiled happily, giggling as we played footsie under the duvet. Tiny drops of water pattered out of Fred’s hair, running down her shoulders and staining the duvet. With that same jubilant smile fixed her face, I was forced to conclude - not for the first time today - that Fred was devastatingly beautiful.

Fred stopped playing footsie, entwining our legs instead. She smiled over at me. “I think,” She spoke softly. “That this has been the best day of my life. The perfect slow morning: waking up with my man. Talking nonsense and joking around and sharing small kisses and touches. Ice cream for breakfast. A walk through the sunshine to work, signing along to music. A blissfully short day at work kicking the ass of a demon bitch hell-god, a picnic in the park. Hours at the beach. And now finally, drying and snuggling under the covers.”

“I think you’d need to be at the same end as me to really be snuggling.” Fred rolled her eyes and moved to join me. I slung an arm around her as she squeezed in: partially on top of me, partially next to me.  
“Maybe I need a bigger sofa.”  
“Nah.” Fred kissed me repeatedly, light kisses over and over. “This size is perfect.”  
“For the record,” I managed to get out between kisses. “This is the second best day of my life.”  
Fred treated me to a truly epic eye roll. “Let me guess. Top was being made Head Boy at the Watchers’ academy?”  
“Top was the day you came into my office and kissed me.” I kissed her brow. “That was the day my dreams came true. Today’s a close second. I love you absolutely. I love you, Fred. I’ll never stop loving you and I think I always have loved you. And I agree with what you said earlier: I want ten thousand more days like this. Ten thousand more silly, slow mornings with ice cream for breakfast and singing sappy songs together that I pretend to hate but secretly love. Ten thousand more trips to the park and the beach, and out for dinner and anywhere in this world or any other, as long as we’re together.”

I swallowed and gazed into her eyes, hoping against all hope that I hadn’t overstepped. She looked back lovingly. “I love you too Wesley. You big sap.” We started kissing again. I have no idea how long we kissed for. I know we almost certainly wouldn’t have stopped if the phone hadn’t started ringing. Fred pouted at me. “I said no phones today.”  
“That’s my home phone!” I protested. “You’re the scientist. I left my phone and yours in my office after I put on the bloody hazmat suit.”  
Fred shook her head. “You stay right here. I’m gonna walk over there and tell whoever’s on the line to politely fuck off.”  
“What about if it’s the Powers that Be? Or our bosses?” I called out as she padded over to the counter, towel slightly askew.   
“If it’s either of them,” Fred smirked. “Then I won’t be polite.”

She picked up the phone, facing the wall away from me. Her voice sounded confused. “Mom?”  
Oh this was too good to pass up. I crept out from under the duvet and slowly snuck up behind her. “Yeah, it’s… wonderful to talk to you too, Mom. How do you have Wesley’s home number?”  
As close as I was now - just beyond skin contact - I could her the voice from the phone. “Last time we were on town, he gave us his number. Said that if you weren’t picking up and we wanted to chat to you, we could just call him and he’d get you to call us back.”  
“Oh. That was really sweet of him.” I brought my hands up and started to massage Fred’s shoulders. She jerked round to look at me, eyes widening. She shook her head. I smiled back and kept going.  
“So, Fred.” Trish tried and failed to sound nonchalant. “Why are you at Wesley’s place?”  
“Umm…”  
“The office told us you took the day off. You didn’t answer your mobile or your home phone…”  
“I mean, that’s all true…”  
“Did you and Wesley finally start dating?”

I shifted my attention from her shoulders to her neck, quietly kissing and nuzzling at it.

“Ahh!” Fred yelped.  
“Oh, c’mon Fred. Don’t be dramatic. He clearly had eyes for you last time. He was looking out for you. And he gave us his number. Honey, tell me he wasn’t too chicken to ask you out?”  
“What?” Fred frowned confused. “No, I mean-”  
“Oh, God you turned him down didn’t you?”  
“Mom, I didn’t-”

Trish huffed disapprovingly. “Winifred Burkle, we are going to have words. Wes is so charming and gentlemanly. Handsome too. What inspired you to turn him down… was he being too naive?” I slid my hands down the back of Fred’s towel, loosening it slightly as I did so.  
“Mom, I didn’t reject Wesley…”  
“Was he too chicken to ask you out?” Trish tutted. “Roger! Get over here. Fred should ask Wesley out, shouldn’t she?”  
“Hmm? Oh, definitely. He was swell.”  
“See? Even your Father agrees!”

By this point, Fred was blushing bright red all over her face and down her neck. She was spluttering and looked like she was struggling to form a coherent sentence: how much of that was down to her parents and how much was due to my ministrations I didn’t know. But I was enjoying myself.

Trish was still lecturing Fred about how great I was, and was giving her tips on how to ask me out. Tips that sounded remarkably similar to the “obvious hints” she’d been dropping, both last week and as her seventeen-year-old self. She glared daggers at me. “Go away!” She mouthed.  
“Make me.” I mouthed back, then began slowly, painstakingly pulling the loosened towel down past her shoulders.

“Mom, I’m dating Wesley!” Fred yelled into the receiver.  
“Are you sure you’re not just trying to get rid of me, Winifred?” Trish replied.  
“I’m not.” Fred whined.   
“Hmm. Convince me.”  
Fred licked her lips. “He’s… he’s so wonderful, Mom. He makes me laugh. He’s always a gentleman. He trusts me and he believes in me. He’s very romantic… he sings along to the silly sappy songs I like… we quote old movies and comic books at each other. I… he makes me so happy.”  
There was a pregnant pause. “I believe you.”  
“Duh.” Fred groaned back.  
“Is he there?”   
“No.”  
“He left you in his apartment alone? Where’d he go?”  
Fred looked at me pleadingly. I stopped distracting her then began counting down from five on one hand. “He’s getting me tacos.”  
Trish chuckled. “My. He was willing to leave you all alone so he could go out and get food for you that he doesn’t like?”  
Having just started distracting Fred again, I stiffened. Fred was glaring at me murderously. “He… he doesn’t like tacos?”  
“Oh, he can’t stand them Fred. Must be a nightmare for him, finding things to eat with you around.”  
“Yeah.”  
“… did he not tell you?”  
“He did not.”  
Trish chuckled. “Oh, you have finally found yourself a keeper Fred. I won’t keep you much longer. Is he back yet?”  
“No, Mom.”“Can I ask one more question? Then “I’l be out of your hair until we stop by on our way to Hawaii.”Fred rolled her eyes. “Just one.”  
“Is the english accent still a turn-on?”

Fred slammed the phone down staring at it, murderous expression temporarily supplanted by an embarrassed one. I took the opportunity to carry out a tactical retreat, pausing when she whirled back to face me. “You don’t like tacos.” Fred whispered. She looked hurt. “Why didn’t you say something? What did you think?”  
“Fred,” I smiled placatingly. “When I last saw your parents, I didn’t like tacos. But you did like them, so as a favour to you I would go out with you and stomach them because you needed the tacos at that point. But I grew to love them.”  
Fred frowned suspiciously. “Why?”  
“Because every time I eat a taco, it reminds me of every meal I spent with you eating tacos and talking. They remind me of you.”  
Fred looked a great deal less murderous. She took a second to pull her towel back up, which really was punishment enough, then walked over to me and prodded me in the chest. “if you don’t like ice cream either, I’m breaking up with you.”  
I laughed. “I love ice cream.”

Fred nodded, apparently satisfied. “I’d be prepared for another call on that phone sooner rather than later. My parents are going to want to interrogate you. They’ll be merciless.”  
“I’m sure I can manage.” I smiled.  
“Don’t be so sure.” Fred warned me. “You might be able to kill demons, Wesley, but overprotective parents are way out of your league.”  
“They sounded like they approved of me.”  
“They did. They openly recommended you. So they’re going to be ten times as thorough to be sure they didn’t give me bad advice.”  
“Noted.”

“Now.” Fred shrugged off the towel. “Where were you?”

\+ + + + + + +

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I didn’t have to move. Just revel in the feeling of Fred’s head resting on my shoulder as we relaxed in bed. “Best. Day. Ever.” Fred mumbled.  
“It’s definitely a close second.”  
Fred looked up at me and for a second looked indescribably sad. “Would you believe me if I told you…”

She took a deep breath. “… that it was almost the worst?”  
I frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Fred swallowed and looked away. “I mean… If I hadn’t gotten that warning about the sarcophagus. If I’d done something really stupid like go within ten yards of that thing without a hazmat suit… then I might be dead right now. Obliterated. Instead of enjoying the end of a blissful day.”

“If any of that had happened,” I put my hand under Fred’s chin and raised her head to look at me, so I could impress upon her my absolute conviction. “Then you would have devised a way out. Or I would have found a way to help you.”  
Fred shook her head. “Wesley… you already did.”  
I frowned. “Umm… I don’t think I…”  
“Remember how I had superhuman knowledge of everything going on today?” Fred asked. I nodded assent and she continued. “I already experienced it once. Firsthand. I was dying. Because of Knox’s stupid, creepy obsession and that demon bitch… I was going to bite the bullet. But you worked out a way to get me a second chance. You went through the Trials… you bargained, and the Powers that Be gave me a second chance: they reset the day, but let me keep my memories. Gave me a chance to fix everything. And it’s all down to you.”

I frowned. “The Trials?”  
Fred smiled. “I have a lot of explaining to do. But I promised to do it. Is now a good time?”  
“Definitely.”

Fred leant back against the headboard, turned to face me and carefully, in excruciating detail described the day’s events: today’s events. But not today. The previous today. It was confusing. She explained the blissful morning together, and how she had worked her hardest to recreate it, with a few minor adjustments. How she’d walked into the lab and touched the sarcophagus, inhaling the gas. Bumped into me on the way back from medical, and vomited blood all over my face before falling unconscious.

Waking up in medical. Being informed of what was happening to her. Trying to sneak out to the lab to run more tests, only for me to catch her and beg her to stay in bed and rest. Being magically grabbed out of bed and dumped unceremoniously in a stone chamber, where I was informed I would need to go through three trials to save her life. “So those are the trials Angel went through to save Darla?” I asked.  
“Yes.” She nodded. “For champions only.”  
I couldn’t repress a smile. “And I counted?”  
“Of course you did.”

She painted a vivid picture of my fight against the demon.  
“Valak’nosh? Really? But that’s so…” I trailed off.  
“Corny?” Fred raise an eyebrow. “Yeah, you mentioned it.”“It’s just…” I shook my head. “So unoriginal. Oh look, fight this demon that can put itself back together if you hack it apart. Please. Get a new thing.”  
Fred giggled, then put on her best deep voice. “Ho dum shi vah, Ho dum shi vah, ho dum shi vah!” She flung an arm out dramatically and made a swoosh noise.  
“It would have been 4 of those actually.” I corrected her. “The incantation calls for four. Unless I did three?”  
Fred rolled her eyes. “It was four, you dummy. Just didn’t want to set your apartment on fire.”  
“Oh.” I felt embarrassed. “Go on.”  
“Anyway, that pretty much barbecued the demon.”

“Wait.” I sat up. “The spell worked?”  
“Yeah.” Fred frowned. “You burned your arm, but other than that it went off without a hitch.”  
I punched the air. “Every time I tried that before, it went horribly wrong. I’d given up on it after I burnt off my eyebrows.”  
Fred frowned, then squinted like she was trying to remember something. “Would that have been a few weeks after I got back?”  
“Yes, I think so. Why?”  
“Because,” Fred stared at me very intently. “I distinctly remember coming into your office once to say hello, then ask you what happened to your eyebrows. And you said to me, ‘Fred, what are you talking about, my eyebrows are fine? What else do you see in the office? Anything out of place?’”  
“Err.” I tried desperately to assemble a defence and failed.  
“You asshole!” Fred smacked me playfully. “I thought I was going crazy!! You let me think I was even crazier than I thought I was because you didn’t want to admit you burned off your eyebrows playing at being a wizard?”

I smiled sheepishly. “Pretty much. I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you. I thought you’d avoid me.”  
Fred huffed. “And making me think I’d embarrassed myself in front of you was a good way to get me to keep coming to see you?”  
I hesitated. “Fair point.”  
“You’re unbelievable. How did you hide it from everyone else?”  
“I had fake eyebrows in my desk. I attached those once you were gone and just tried not to draw attention to them.”  
Fred shook her head disbelievingly. “I saw you later that day and seeing you had eyebrows really hammered in the idea I’d gone crazy.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’ll forgive you just this once, on account of saving my life and immortal soul.” Fred crossed her arms. “Anything else you want to confess to?”  
I thought for a few moments. “No.”  
“Sure? Last chance for amnesty.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Good. Anyway, after you barbecued it…”

Fred kept telling the story: how I’d walked over burning coals, put my hand in a bowl of Billy’s blood - she’d taken my hand and started stroking gentle circles on my wrist at that point, as if to remind me I was completely forgiven, to try and push back the nausea I felt welling up - and muddled through to the last challenge. How the Valet had demanded I sacrifice my life and soul and I had consented. She recited my passionate speeches word for word, and swallowed before detailing our desperate argument.

Both of us were crying onto the duvet by that point, wrapped up in each others’ arms and trying not to burst into full-on crying. “You understand why I did it, right?” I asked her.  
She nodded. “I do. And it was obviously the right call with hindsight… but don’t do it again.”  
“I won’t. Not without asking you.” I paused. “If I already knew Angel had gone through the trials, why was I concerned about death?”  
Fred frowned. “They must have wiped your memory. No offence to your acting skills Wesley, but you weren’t faking. You couldn’t have been.”  
“I wasn’t.” I looked at her. “That’s exactly what I would have said.”  
“Well, now you’ll never need to say it. We beat it. You beat the Trials.”

“And you beat Knox and Illyria.” I finished. “Clever Fred.”  
She smiled. “Genius Fred.”  
“My mistake.”  
Fred looked over at me. “If you can stomach any more of my company after that, I’d like to stay the night. I know it’s early but… I really want to sleep.”  
“Fred, I will always be hungry for more of your company.”  
“Sure?” She asked warningly. “Because I’m not letting you off the hook for our date tomorrow. And you can bet I’m not spending time in a single room at work without you for the next few weeks, just to be safe.”

“Trust me, I’m very much looking forward to our date tomorrow. And, with regards to spending time at work together in future… I’d very much enjoy a future where we didn’t run separate departments. Or have to worry about evil colleagues planning to assassinate us using ancient demon bitches.”  
“I like the sound of that.” Fred nodded. “I think Gunn will too. You got a plan?”“Angel will come around. Lorne, too. We’ll have our date tomorrow. Then we can start scheming about a way to destroy Wolfram & Hart on our way out. Rip the beating heart from their organisation as we turn that headquarters into rubble.”  
“Sounds delightful.”  
I paused. “I’ll let you sleep now.”  
“Thank you, Wesley.”

Fred switched off the light, crawled back into bed and wormed herself very firmly into my embrace. We shifted until we were comfortable, arms wrapped around each other. “I love you, Wesley. Ten thousand more days like this?” Fred whispered.  
“Ten thousand more days like this. I love you too, Fred.”


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day. Just a few more hours to go.

I snuck back into my apartment, carefully putting my spoils on the fridge’s top shelf. I crept back into the bedroom and - silently changing back into my nightwear - slipped back under the covers, slotted Feigenbaum into Fred’s arms, then wrapped her in mine. She was still asleep: a few strands of her hair askew, a dopey smile on her face, warm and soft and so impossibly lovable. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the feel of having her in my arms. 

It took Fred a long while to stir from her slumber. She yawned on me, making no effort to cover her mouth as she pulled herself tighter against me. She frowned slightly, one eye cracking open and glancing down. Her face split into a smile. “Master of Chaos!” She looked up at me. “Where was he?”  
“He was hiding behind a sofa cushion in my apartment.” I replied. “I think he got stranded there after our last movie night. I found him yesterday, when I was retrieving the duvet."Fred nodded seriously. “I suppose I was a little distracted at the end of our last move night…”  
“Only a little?”  
“But why only bring him here now?” She cocked her head.  
“Is it too much to ask that I get to surprise you every once in a while?”“No.” She kissed my nose and I felt a stupid grin fix itself on my face. “You know, returning this would have been a great excuse to pop by and see me at work…”  
“Firstly, I’m really past the point of coming up with an excuse to come see you.” I kissed her on the cheek. “Secondly, if you think that I’m leaving you alone in that lab today after the events of the yesterday-that-almost-was, then I think I need Feigenbaum to talk some sense into you.”  
Fred nodded slowly. “He is very wise. Like someone else I know.” I smiled.  
“Willow.” Fred continued. “She’s very w-” I kissed her insistently and she was happy to stop talking. We kept talking later of course: about nonsense ideas, hopes and dreams and whether Feigenbaum would support me or Fred in our ongoing argument about the merits of various Star Wars characters’ fighting prowess.

\+ + + + + + +

Fred looked down at the bowl delighted. “You got ice cream!” She stood up and kissed me happily, then sat down and started demolishing her portion. This morning’s trip had definitely been worth it. I sat down to enjoy mine, when Fred thrust her spoon in my face, piled high with ice cream. I opened my mouth and happily allowed myself to be fed. We took turns feeding each other and giggling at the nonsense of it for the rest of breakfast. “Shall we walk to work again?” I asked.

“Hmm.” Fred frowned. “Wouldn’t not having a car negatively affect our ability to reach our date that had better be amazing or you’ll regret it?”  
“Curiously enough,” I smiled. “My car is still at work, because someone forced me to drive around in an unbearably hot van in a hazmat suit before making up for it by letting me drive a quite wonderful convertible.”  
“Just checking.” Fred ate her next spoon of ice cream and I drew back to get her some more. “Walking sounds lovely. Let’s enjoy that famous LA sunshine!”

\+ + + + + + +

We ran through the downpour, furiously making for the nearest bit of cover under a shop’s awning. “Did I mention all your ideas are terrible?” Fred gasped, flicking her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. “You couldn’t have checked the weather forecast before suggesting we walk to work?’  
“Umm…”  
Fred pushed me against the wall. I was suddenly able to pay a great deal of attention to how perfectly her soaking wet clothes had moulded to her shape. “You’re such an idiot.” She kissed me desperately, passionately and I responded in kind. We stayed there a while longer, outlasting the five minute rain shower by a good ten minutes. We kept walking to work, and when it next rained we didn’t bother to look for cover, just found the nearest wall and distracted ourselves as best we could. Which was very well.

\+ + + + + + +

The elevator doors pinged open. Spike gagged and staggered away from the elevator, shooting me an irritated glare as Fred and I made a break for my office to grab the spare clothes I’d stashed there. Angel found us a few minutes after we’d got changed, whilst I was grabbing some work to do downstairs. His nose wrinkled as he came in, but he told us that the sarcophagus had been returned to the Deep Well and Lorne had double checked every individual in the science division, and would be performing much more frequent random checks of various personnel moving forwards to avoid future dangerous situations. Once he’d told us that, he couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. I grabbed my bag and we headed for the lab, discussing how we could aim to improve living conditions for the vampires in our lives.

I sat in the lab with my Sumerian text, doing my best to translate it without suffering too nasty a headache. Fred was a few feet away, lecturing her new deputy on how she liked the lab to run (it seemed to boil down to neatly filed paperwork, keeping her up to date on developments and not trying to obliterate her soul). I heard the phone ringing in her office and glanced up. “Would you get that, Wesley?” Fred asked me, before turning back to her deputy.

I leaned against Fred’s desk, picking up the receiver. “Wolfram and Hart science division, Director’s office.”  
“…Wesley?” A familiar voice asked.  
“Ms Burkle! So good to hear from you. How are you doing?”  
“Well, thank you. Is this… still Fred’s office number?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ah.” I got the feeling she expected an explanation.  
“Fred had a stressful day yesterday, so I’m keeping her company in the lab today.”“Don’t you have your own work to do?”  
“Yes. But I can muddle along in the lab… besides, Fred means a lot to me.” I looked out at Fred. “Anything important?” She asked. I mouthed: ‘Your parents’. Her eyes widened and she strode for the office door, ending up next to me very fast. Her head was right next to mine seconds later, listening intently.

“That’s very sweet of you.” Trish paused. “Are you dating Fred?”  
Fred frowned, confused. “Yes.” I ventured. “I am. It’s only been a short while, so we were keeping it hushed until recently. I understand Fred told you yesterday?”  
“Don’t lie to me, Wesley.” Trish warned. Fred raised en eyebrow. “Fred was acting extremely weird on the phone yesterday. Are you sure she didn’t just rope you in to pretending you were dating her so I wouldn’t bother her?”  
I struggled to keep from laughing at the absolutely indignant expression on Fred’s face. “No, we’re definitely dating. It’s very serious.”  
I could practically see Trish nodding approvingly on the other end of the line. “For the record, if you’re not dating and she’s asked you to do this, it’s a really obvious hint she wants you to ask her out.”  
I smirked at Fred, who had her arms crossed and was glaring bitterly at the receiver. “No… I already missed enough of Fred’s obvious hints. She ended up taking a more direct approach.”  
Trish chuckled. “That’s my girl. Now,” There was a small pause. “I far prefer you to any of Fred’s other crushes. Especially that slimy Knox character.”“Yes, I never liked him much either.”  
Trish chuckled. “I can imagine” Her voice became serious. “But if you do anything to hurt Fred, I will hunt you down and rip what’s left of you limb from limb. I say ‘what’s left of you’ because I imagine there won’t be much remaining after Fred is done.”  
“I would never hurt her. And noted.”  
“Has she told you what she did to the boy who dumped her in high school?”  
“No, she hasn’t.” I smirked at Fred, who looked shocked. “Do go on.”  
Fred snatched the receiver. “Hi Mom!” She said cheerfully. “Sorry for keeping you waiting.”  
“Oh, it was no bother. I had a lovely chat with Wesley.”“So I gathered.”“Are you doing anything tonight?”  
“Me and Wesley are going out. It’s a big surprise.”  
“Ooh, well you have fun. Me and your Father will stop by soon. Love you!”“Love you too!”

Fred put down the receiver. “Pretending to date you,” Fred grumbled. “As if.”  
Wesley raised an eyebrow. “You never considered it?”Fred hesitated. “Well… I knew you were into me. So if you were still being an idiot after I threw myself at you last week, I was planning on begging you to pretend to be dating me until my parents left town. I think you would have cracked pretty fast.”I almost choked at the idea. “I imagine so.”  
“Now,” Fred bopped me on the nose. “Back to work, slacker. Unlike some department heads, I run a tight ship.”  
“Yes Cap’n.”

\+ + + + + + +

“You make surprisingly good sandwiches.” Fred swallowed, smiling at me approvingly. “What’s your secret?”  
“Well, the trick is really to build low expectations.”  
“It worked.”

We’d cleared the mass of extremely important files, books and various evil paraphernalia off my desk to set up our lunch. We’d gone to the canteen, but the level of hushed whispering, knowing stares and smug looks had been a little too much. So we’d snuck off to my office to share our lunch. Fred finished the last of her sandwich and shifted, resting her legs in my lap. “On the subject of low expectations,” Fred grinned at me. “You’ve done a really bad job building them for the date tonight.”“Oh I have?” I looked over at her innocently.  
“Yes.” Fred smiled. “I’ve asked Angel, Charles, Lorne and Spike what they thought you were planning and each of them responded with ‘Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies’.”  
“Funny thing, that.” I said evenly.  
“Indeed. I hope you don’t disappoint.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
Fred smiled at me adoringly. “Your best has always been good enough before.”

\+ + + + + + +

The clock struck six. I stood up from my makeshift workspace in the lab (discarding the bad doodling that was all I’d been able to manage to work on after lunch, I was so focused on tonight) and spun round to get Fred… only to find she was already standing behind me, handbag on her shoulder and smirking. “I wasn’t going to be late for this.” She offered me her arm.  
I took it and we began walking. “I have a few rules. There’s to be no questions about the date, none at all. ”Fred grinned. “Crystal clear. Where are we off to?”  
“Right now? Back to your place. We need to get dressed up.”  
“For?” Fred raised an eyebrow.  
“Not telling.”  
“Then how should I know what to wear?”  
“Make it something stunning.”


	12. Improving on Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley's grand plan for their date is unveiled: he already knows Fred can improve on perfection, but can he?

I finished adjusting my suit and breathed out, smoothing down my shirt. I just had to relax. I had to relax. This was going to be fine. It was going to be great. Just. Keep. Breathing. 

“Almost done!” Fred called out.  
I smiled, happy to wait. The door to Fred’s bedroom swung open, and she emerged. She was stunning. A beautiful, long gown in an exquisite shade of sapphire blue, matched perfectly by pretty blue shoes and lovely silver and blue earrings. Elegant, elbow length ivory-white gloves covered her forearms. Fred’s makeup was superb, the subtlest shading of eye shadow combined with a gorgeous red lipstick. “I’d ask how I looked.” Fred smiled. “But I think we’ve done that dance enough times. You look very handsome.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” I smiled. “And for sparing me the embarrassment of having to tell you yet again how perfectly, exquisitely beautiful you are.”  
Fred flushed ever so slightly, clutching her matching blue handbag. I offered her my arm and she took it. We descended the stairs slowly, coming out onto the pavement. The sun was just setting, bathing the street in a rosy glow. The limousine waited on the road, complete with the dark tinted windows I’d specially requested to prevent Fred from taking a peek at our destination in advance. 

I held the door open for her. She curtsied and carefully climbed in. I followed suit, sitting down on the seat next to her and entwining hands. Fred rested her head on my shoulder and hummed happily. The limo pulled away and a sappy, happy love song came on. Fred turned to face me. “This is one of my favourites!” She blinked. “But you knew that.”  
“All the songs playing tonight are your favourites.” I whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath and started to sing along. I steeled myself and joined in.

\+ + + + + + +

“How much further?” Fred wondered aloud.  
“Not much further.” I replied, not moving my hand away from her eyes. “Watch out for the stairs.” I rested my other hand on her back, supporting her as she carefully ascended. The back of the dress was wonderfully soft: though I knew for a fact it was nowhere near as soft as any part of Fred.

“Stop.” I instructed and Fred dutifully drew to a halt. “Last chance to guess.”  
I imagined the slight frown that would be creasing Fred’s face and smiled at the mental picture. Fred sniffed the air. “Are we… in a fancy restaurant?”“Not even close.”  
I moved around to Fred’s side, still not shifting my hand, in time to see her bite her lip. “A library?”  
“Getting warmer.”  
Fred exhaled deeply. “Hell? Because that’s what not knowing feels like right now.”  
“Okay, I’m going to remove my hand.” I paused for a few seconds. “Any second now…”

Fred batted my hand out of the way and spun on her heel, causing the dress to whirl up around her feet. She gasped and brought her gloved hands up to her mouth. “No way.”  
I smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
“Griffith Observatory?” She squealed and clapped her hands happily. “Oh, I’ve wanted to come here for ages! There’s this great exhibit on…” She trailed off and looked around at the huge empty entryway curiously. “Where’s everyone else? Isn’t it closed at this time?”  
“It’s closed.” I smiled. “But Wolfram & Hart has a way with these things. For one night only, the observatory is open to us. And only us.”  
Fred laughed happily and threw her arms around me, kissing me for a few seconds, before she broke away, a mad gleam on her eye. “I have to see the new exhibit! C’mon this way!” She grabbed my arm and started dragging me.  
“Wait!” I swiped the menu card off the nearest table and presented it to her. “Pick dinner first. The chef will deliver it to us once it’s ready.”

Fred looked through the menu then nodded. “I want the spaghetti.”  
“As you wish. Spaghetti to share.”  
“With the chocolate torte for dessert.”  
“Naturally.”  
“And ice cream?”“Taken care of.”  
“Oh, stop being so smug and come see the exhibits!” Fred grabbed my hand and this time I offered no resistance as she dragged me to the nearest exhibits.

We played with models of the solar system. Fred oohed and aah-ed at various exhibits, running from one to the next barely pausing to breathe. She explained the science behind the more fascinating phenomena at length, whilst I asked questions and did my best to keep up. When dinner came we shared it, making no attempt to avoid eating the same piece of pasta from both sides and kissing furiously at the end of it. We dashed through countless more rooms, retraced our steps multiple times and explored every nook and cranny of the observatory bar one. I was saving that for last.

We ended up in the main entry hall, slow dancing to music that wasn’t playing. Fred’s head was resting on my shoulder and I’d buried mine in her hair. It smelled like strawberry shampoo: delightful. I had one hand linked with hers and the other around her waist. She was humming contentedly, and I did my best to dance in time with her humming. God, I wanted to stay like this the rest of the night. The rest of my life. But I had one more bit to visit.

“There is one place here we haven’t gone, come to think of it.”  
“Go on.” Fred smiled expectantly.  
“I mean, I’m not sure if you’d be interested. I hear the view is only average on the best of days…”“Wesley…” Fred said warningly.  
“The roof?” I smiled at her.  
“Right now.” We charged down some corridors, giggling and stumbling. Fred kicked off her heels and we left them behind stumbling and almost getting lost until we were at the ladder.

I stood by the ladder to the roof. “It’s unlocked.” I explained to Fred, then I gestured to the foot of the ladder. “More comfortable shoes for ladder climbing: I put them here earlier. Up you go.”  
Fred raised an eyebrow. “Nice try, Wesley. You go first.”I adopted an innocent expression. “I don’t catch your meaning.”“I’m wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier.”  
I shook my head and climbed to the top, our picnic blanket from yesterday already spread out on the roof. Fred emerged after me and frowned as she looked up at the stars. “That’s funny. I could have sworn it was cloudy earlier.”“How strange.” I smiled. “As if by magic, the weather has cleared.”

Fred walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes. “Thank you Wesley. This… it’s been perfection.” She laughed. “You exceeded my expectations: I was expecting the world. I got something better.”  
“What?”  
Fred rolled her eyes. “Are you gonna make me say it?”“Most definitely.”  
“I got you. You’re so romantic and thoughtful… what did I do to deserve you? And how can I repay all this?”  
I smiled back at her, staring into her soft brown eyes and knowing exactly who I was looking at: the love of my life. Who I knew loved me back. “There’s no need to repay me.” I put my mouth to her ear and whispered. “Because every day. Every hour or minute. Every moment spent in your company, Winifred Burkle, is pure perfection.” We kissed under the stars, on this perfect night, and the kiss was perfect too.

I broke it off and rested my forehead on Fred’s. “Why’d you stop?” She murmured, pouting.  
“Because, I just remembered there’s one thing you can do to make this even more perfect.”  
Fred smiled a dazzling smile, one that easily outshone every star in that sky or any other. “Go ahead.”

I took a deep breath, rehearsing the words in my head one more time. “Winifred Burkle, you are the love of my life. My sunshine. The most beautiful star in all the heavens. The most intelligent woman in this dimension or any other. The kindest of kind souls, the wittiest of opponents and…” I felt my voice break. “You complete me. You fill a hole in my life that I never knew existed. All my life, I knew I was missing something… then I met you and I knew what it was. With that in mind…”

I dropped to one knee and withdrew the carefully stashed box from my pocket, opening it to reveal what Lorne had assured me was the most tasteful, perfect engagement ring I could hope to find. “Winifred Burkle, will you marry me?” I held my breath, staring up at her, praying to everything I’d ever had a sliver of belief in that she felt the same way I did.

I saw tears well in Fred’s eyes, heard her gasp as both gloved hands went straight to her mouth. She flushed a delicate pink and the most dazzling, wondrous smile I’d ever seen almost split her beautiful face in two. She swallowed. “Yes. Oh, ten thousand times yes! Yes, yes yes!!” I laughed with joy and she laughed too, then I was crying and so was she and I was fumbling as I put the ring on her finger and then I lifted her in the air and spun her around, and we both laughed with pure joy. She kissed me harder, deeper and longer than I had ever been kissed. True to Fred’s style, this kiss was much, much better than perfect. Then she shoved me down on the blanket and kept going. 

\+ + + + + + +

Under the stars, I held up Fred’s hand, the ring glowing in the light of the moon. Fred’s bare skin was glowing too: both with its natural luminance and what I could confidently say was purest happiness. “I love you.” I whispered. “I never want this to end.”  
“I love you too. And I’ll never let it.” Fred smiled shyly. “To ten thousand more nights as perfect as this one?”  
“Ten thousand more.”

\+ + + + + + +

In a realm of clouds and light and joy, a woman in a white robe clapped her hands and rolled her eyes as she stared down at the two dorkiest, sappiest lovebirds she’d ever known. “Took you two long enough.” Cordelia smiled. “But you got there in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end - well done to those of you who made it this far! Hope you liked it. The happy ending (or beginning) these two deserved so dearly.


End file.
